Mo' Honey, Mo' Bees
by SendMoreParamedics
Summary: AKA Great Escape! Ichigo is a normal kid growing tired of his normal life. Hichigo comes in and turns his normal life upside down. Welcome to the world of sex, drugs, & rock and roll, Ichi! Rating may be upped - Hichigo/Ichigo....
1. Gods: 0, Ichigo: 0

**Okay yeah, this is just a story with Ichigo and Hichigo, but they aren't soul reapers or hollows or anything like that. Its got a hint of Breakfast Club/Crybaby shenanigans, some Wassup Rockers type mayhem, some Trainspotting/Dazed and Confused/Blow type drug use, blah blah blah. Oh yeah, and uh, I couldn't write this without obscene amounts of band names, musical references, crazy thought processes, epic boringness, epicness in general, pretty much, its 'punx' 'lolzkore'. _A day in the life of the ACTUAL punk/squatter/street scene. OH, HOW EDGY!_ (THAT WAS A JOKE! ITS NOT A DAY IN THE LIFE ETC.! SERIOUSLY, I MAKE TOO MANY JOKES FOR MY OWN GOOD. I LOVE TO MAKE FUN OF THE PUNK STEREOTYPE!) This is a VERY stupid description. It's like the movie Crybaby, but not in the 50's, no Johnny Depp, its not a musical, and uh, Ichigo is the little rich girl acting out, and Hichigo is Crybaby/cool guy/leader of the pack/mysteriously dangerously enchantingly sexy bad boy. Yeah. Ichigo is a little superior swot, and Hichigo is the cool alley cat. YEAH. WHATEVER. I no own.  
**

* * *

It was Ichigo's first day of his second year of high school. Being a sophomore, he was no longer 'fresh meat'. Well, he never was in the first place as his father was a lawyer, and if ANYTHING more than an accidental nudging happened to him, they were as good as sued. But Ichigo was in a rut. He felt there was something missing. Sure, he had friends, good grades and was allowed to do whatever he pleased, but he was growing tired of the same old thing. The hot tub he had was nice, but if he stayed in much longer, he would turn into a prune completely. (My bad attempt at a semi-original analogy).

Never the less, he met up with his friends at the bus stop, waiting to go to school.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Hey guys." I asked.

Orohime turned to me and smiled. "Hey Ichigo! Can you believe how fast this last week went? Sorry I missed you the other day, me and the family were on our boat. Can you believe I didn't get any reception out there? Ridiculous."

"Oh, I can't believe it! SEE! Your uniform fits you FINE." Keigo complained.

"Wow, that is short. It might as well be the one from last year." I grinned.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You're quiet." Said Orohime.

"WHAT? ICHIGO QUIET?" Tatsuki laughed. "Really though, he's probably depressed. I would be too if I had Kuchiki first thing in the morning!"

"God, first thing, that's going to be so BAD..." I say, rolling my eyes dramatically. They really don't care if I'm depressed or not. Besides, the practice acting will help me for school.

"Speak of the devil, Kuchiki's little sister is calling me!" Tatsuki flipped open her phone. "Hey Rukia!"

A pause. "Oh, that sucks." "What? When?" She turned to us. "Rukia-chan just passed us in her brother's car!" "... And what?" "Ha, thanks for the heads up. We'll keep it nice." She hung up.

I turned as I heard sometime coming towards us on the side walk.

"Here it comes now. Rukia said some ratty kid was coming up in out school uniform on a skateboard. Oh!" She followed my gaze. "Here he comes now!"

_Ratty..._ I smirked. Completely messed up hair, all white, idiot probably bleaches it to look cool. Cigarette in his mouth, skateboard, holey shoes, and the sleeve of the school blazer was almost torn completely off on the the left side. Had some stupid shades on too.

He got off his board, and sat down on the curb, directly in front of the bus sign, and leaned back on it. I quirked an eyebrow. His left leg was twitching rather violently.

"HEY TWITCHY!" Keigo sneered. I rolled my eyes. "It's a no smoking zone!" Neither Keigo or any of us had issues with smoking, Keigo just said it to get a rise out of him. And turn around he did.

**Hichigo's POV**

"HEY TWITCHY! It's a no smoking zone!" I hear. I twist my neck around, inhale deeply, and blow smoke in their faces.

The one with brown hair stood up. "What? You deaf as well?"

I took another deep breath, stood up, and blew it in his face. "Are you actually going to stop me? Well, I mean try?" I could hear my heart beating fast, and I could feel it in my chest. I don't care, I just give what I receive. Nothing like a little fight before school to get the blood flowing. Not that there was any problem with that now. I could still feel my left leg moving, heel hitting the ground repeatedly, gradually getting faster.

He took as step closer.

"The bus is coming." A flat voice came from the one with orange hair. He was siting on the cement wall, slightly away from the rest. Pfft. Conflict diffusing pussy.

* * *

**SO! WHAT-CHU THINK, YO? Don't worry, this wouldn't take precedence over 'No Fun Ichigo' or anything, I was just struck with random inspiration a-fore a-passin out. Yeh. Its kinda crap.**


	2. Gods: 2, Ichigo: 0

**YEAH! Another installment! My thumb itches really bad. Did anyone check out the scary fan art? Caution: Language, drug references, an annoying nerd, a single band whoring, and uh, yeah, my bad writing where I try to give everything a completely different personality but it turns out really bad and kinda awkward and forced. Kinda. I dunno. WHATEVER, I OWN NOTHING. But Dosuke I made up. I was gonna make it Renji, but nah, i figured that would be dumb. and ICHIMARU GIN makes his foxy appearance! Get it? Cuz he looks like a fox? HAHA, WHAT A KNEE-SLAPPER!  
**

* * *

**HICHIGO'S POV**

"The bus is coming." A flat voice came from the one with orange hair. He was sitting on the cement wall, slightly away from the rest. Pfft. Conflict diffusing pussy.

Still, I suppose it was not such a bad thing. If I got too riled up I'd prolly have a fuckin heart attack. Humph. So I get on the bus. I sit near the back, head resting against the window. My leg starts twitching again.

HE sits on the other side on the bus, one seat ahead of me. Our eyes meet and he smirks and slips on his head phones. Rich asshole. Only 7 more hours till I can go back to my own life.

I get off the bus in front of the school and look at the big clock on the front. 7 till class. My first class isn't that deep in the building. As everyone else rushes in I stay outside, sitting on a bench. I light up another cigarette.

"Hichi!" a yell comes from across the street. I look up to find Dosuke waving from across the street.

I get up and cross to meet him.

"Hichi, Gin just got some crazy good stuff! Sellin' amps super cheap too!" He took out a bag from his pocket. He held it up.

"Almost pure amph, guess how much?" He shook it in front of my face.

"How much? How good? I don't have that much. I got 12.34" I need more fuckin money!

"Fuckin amazing, you can get a third more than this and have 2.34 to spare."

"WHAT? How the fuck did he get it? Where is he?" Ichimaru was known for his good deals, but never THIS good.

"Dunno, wouldn't say where he got it" He took out his phone and dialed his number.

"IchiGin, where are you? Still close?" He held it away from his mouth. "Hichi you want how much?"

"FUCKIN 10!"

"Isachi Park? Yeah" We both put down our skateboards and started off. "10? Yeah. No, you do it, that stuffs shit! But no, that's all he's got. 'Kay, be there in a few."

"What's shit?"

"Oh, he's getting good coke soon." He cleared his throat and did his best Gin impression. "170! Hichi-kun won't want to miss out, Speaking of which, how old is he now? My birthdays coming up, you know what that means, think Andrew W.K., but every song not being the same, not that I'm a song, or drinking is, but I'll be on the left side, See ya Dosuke!"

"Ha, I'm grateful he doesn't use his meds though, we get it instead!"

"Fuck, he really needs his Adderall though. It's fuckin ridiculous."

We idly talk, an Ollie here, a Casper there, and we arrive at the park to find Gin up in a tree.

"Hey." I call up.

"HICHI-KUN!" He jumps down enthusiastically, grinning madly. "Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my darlin' Clementine, what can I do for YOU?"

I take my five, four ones, and a dollar in quarters out and hand it to him. "You know what."

"Oxy? Speed? Hydrocodone?" He stuffs my money in his pocket.

"You have those?"

"Nope!"

"..."

"Here. Lighten up Hichi-kun." He said sarcastically and handed me small bottle.

"Thanks. You seeing Scream Friday?"

"Bet your ASS I AM! When you gonna quit school so we can hang all day?"

"When I stop buying drugs so I can get a GED."

"...But school only goes up to college!" He snickers.

"Whatever. See ya Ichimaru. I got to get to class. Dosuke will keep you company." I wave and take off back to school on my board.

**Ichigo's POV**

Although it is the first day, and only the first 24 minutes, I do know for a fact that this school year will be worse than last year. The teacher, Mrs. Haruno, is giddily going over the syllabus for this year. I have no way of being entertained, Keigo, the only one in my class I can stand is in my row, but at the other end. We have no means of communication. He can't even chuck stuff at my head to keep me awake. There's a nerd next to me, and the other seat is empty. Some Shirosaki kid isn't here. What kind of idiot misses the first day? Then I realize what I would give to not be here as well. I rest my head on the desk, thinking how this could get much worse.

"Kurosaki?" Gods: 1, Ichigo: 0. Damn.

"Yes Mrs. Haruno?"

"I apologize if my class is disrupting your sleeping. Would you like to go see the nurse?" Her voice was condescending and dripping with sarcasm.

The class has a laugh at me, and she goes back to her syllabus.

Just as she explains that class participation is 10 of our grade, and every 5 absences will equal one less grade point, some kid barges in.

"Oh goddamn, it's the twitchy kid..." I mutter. The kid next to me gives me a weird look.

"Uh..." Mrs. Haruno looks rather offended as he strides past her to the only empty seat. The one next to me. Gods: 2, Ichigo: 0. Goddamn it.

"Shirosaki, Hichigo?" She asks.

He just looks at her as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, and sat down. After seeing her reaction (which was an angry mark on her clipboard), he sighs.

"Yes. Sorry I was late."

Then it hits me. The subtle scent, that slowly gets stronger and stronger. That kid reeks of cigarettes. I've never had one, but they must be good, for he seems like he must smoke like a chimney.

He gives me a slight glare. I scowl back.

The kid then lets out a sort of dragging breath and gasps in. I look over at him.

His hand is grabbing at his chest. I raise an eyebrow.

He takes another ragged breathe and punches himself.

"What the hell?"

He takes a more normal deep breathe and looks at me. "Shut up, rich bitch."

We exchange another round of glares.

He then takes of his backpack which sends another wave of smoke my way.

The nerd next to us then shoots his hand up.

"MRS. HARUNO! I SMELL SMOKE!"

We both sigh. Goddamn it.


	3. Does this mean we're friends?

**Okay yeah, this is just a story with Ichigo and Hichigo, but they aren't soul reapers or hollows or anything like that**

**I suppose this is a rather tragic spring break. Getting drunk AGAIN, with me, myself and I. Off my parent's FUCKING beer, since I've got no FUCKIN money... Missing a show, even though I really don't like the Subhumans, the other bands are better...**

**I suppose this is what I'm going to be doing anyway. Y'know, one I turn 21 or get a fake ID. Well, 21 is only... hmmm... FIVE FUCKING YEARS AWAY... 14 ½. That's when I started. My god. By the time I'm 18 I'll be a wreck. But at least its only 2 years till I can buy my OWN fuckin cigs. I'm gonna have one right now... Yeah much better. Now, lets crank this shiz UPPPPPPPP! And... uh, I'm changing Ishida's first name to Ishida, so the nerd can be him. You'll see why. and uh... I've made the teacher not such a bitch. in fact, she's really cool.  
**

* * *

"Mrs. Haruno! I smell smoke!"

"It's your imagination Uryuu." She looks bored behind her clipboard. Just staring at us. Of course we're near the back. How is it ALL the 'bad kids' get sat in the back row? What the hell is up with that? Stupid hair...

The 'Uryuu' kid looks at us disapprovingly.

"WHAT?" We both say, then glare at each other.

"It's not MY fault you smell like smoke!"

"Its not my fault he's a little fuckin NARC, and he goes and tattles on me...Us... Whatever." He rests his head on his hand and sighs.

"Well I didn't do anything wrong!"

"NEITHER DID I!" He says.

"I know, but I'm not the one he has a problem with!"

"I'm right HERE y'know. You don't have to talk about me behind my back."

"Uryuu, is my class interfering with your social life? Oh, sorry, WHAT SOCIAL LIFE?" Mrs. Haruno has just gained a fair few points in my book.

"Yeah. Don't be so rude to him. The nerd can hear us. He's beside you y'know." He says sneering.

The nerd 'humph's and goes back to writing the rules in his notebook.

"How many times to you have to bleach your hair?" I ask smirking.

"None. What about YOU, punk?" I grit my teeth.

"None. No one's hair is that white. I may LOOK like a punk, but I'm not a liar."

"Well I'm an albino, fuckface."

"I might get laid, but I don't give blow jobs."

"Would you guys please stop?" The nerd asks.

"AWWWWW, Is nerdy jealous? I'll be he is. Poor guy has probably only seen himself naked." The sneering voice returns.

"Still makes him BLUSH too!" I add in.

"C'MON!"

"Uryuu, this is the first day. Need I ask again? It's been 35 minutes. Only 10 left. Then you can talk to your friends then."

"What friends?" He gleefully sneers. A sneer full of glee.

"Kurosaki, Shirosaki, I shall need to see you after class." She continues.

"Damn. Old hag Haruno strikes again." He mutters.

"And I thought she was going to be an okay teacher too."

"No teachers are 'okay'. Not in school anyways." He takes out his pen and starts drawing on the desk.

"That's school property." The nerd chimes in again.

"What, are you going to make me (GASP!) erase it?!" He then looks shocked when Mrs. Haruno laughs.

"Uryuu, I need you after class too." He makes a funny squeaking noise and glares at us.

"OOH, nerd boy has teeth!" I laugh.

"That's funny, I've already had two sets come in." He yawns. "I hate how early I have to be here."

"It's 9:15! It's the latest started school in this district!" I have to get up at 8:15, its not that bad!

"Why the fuck do you think I GO here?"

"I have NO idea. Its required till 18?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" We both grin.

The last 10 minutes of class goes by, with no more snide comments. The rest of the class files out the door, with 'Shirosaki' making 'moo' sounds. Then she walks up to us. She turns to the nerd first.

"Uryuu, I appreciate you trying to help, and be helpful, and other teachers will too. But, this is my classroom, if I see behavior that is needing correction, I shall address it. If I need help, I shall ask. You may go." She watches him leave.

She then turns to us.

"Does he have a pocket protector?"

"...? What?"

"A pocket protector! I bet he does!" Me and Shirosaki look at each other.

"Anyways, listen boys. I grew up in the 80's, I know about punk rock. I have NO idea how I became a teacher. I still have my tattoos, but my clothes cover them-"

"Where are they?" Shirosaki asks.

"Nowhere like that!" She pushes up her sleeves to reveal some skull decorated with roses and insignias.

He pouts.

"Look, every year the school makes a different seating chart on different things. This year, its first name."

"Well my name's Cliff Hanger. I don't know what you're talking about." He acts offended.

"I saw them live." He looks almost shocked. "Look, Hichigo, Ichigo, Ishida."

We both glance at each other.

"Whatever classes you have together, you'll be sitting by each other. If you guys would have picked, Ishida would be in front, you (she pointes to Hichigo) would be in the back row, and you (me) would be in the middle." She glances at his ripped sleeve. "I'm amazed they haven't made you get another one."

"They tried. I'm too poor."

"Anyways, if I talk much longer I'll make you late-"

"Oh please do! I've got gym next." He says. _FUCK! Me too!_

"By that look I'd say you do too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well... It can't be helped. We get along somewhat. As long as me make fun on something else besides each other. Well, I do that with my friends too, but you never know." Who died and made him god? He sounds so arrogant, as if what he says goes. Not that its not true, but still.

"Do you want to be late? I can give you a blank late slip." She smiles.

"HELL YES!" She turns to me.

"Why not?"

We walk over to her desk.

"You can't tell anybody for obvious reasons, but c'mon, what the hell am I doing here?" She opens the top drawer and looks through it. "First day and I'm unorganized as hell." She pulls it out all the way, still not finding it. She tries the door on the left. Finding it, she rips of two sheets of pink sticky note paper. And signs her name, and ours. "You guys have got 2 minutes till you have to scram. I've got another class." And as we turn to leave she says, "Don't torture that Uryuu kid too much. He'll tattle to another teacher." She smiles again, and we leave.

"Huh. That was..." he starts.

"Unexpected." I finish.

"Yeah." He nods. "SO. You're Ichigo Kurosaki?"

I nod.

"Hichigo Shirosaki." He sticks out his hand and I shake it.

"Does this mean we're friends?" I blurt before I could think about it.

"...I dunno, don't push your luck. But maybe." We both grin.

* * *

**Wow... this is almost sickening. But eh, what can I do. I'm too drunk to write anything that doesn't come easy. NOW! Its 12:47 and the Boondocks is on. FUCK YEAH. L-eight-R kiddies! Even though... I really don't' know how old you are... and I could be younger than well theres only... I dunno people reading it. WHATEVER. LIKE KIVA EMBER'S 'Urahara's Delivery Service' (which rules, believe me), y'all buncha KIDZ YO!**


	4. tsk tsk ichigo

**Hello hello! I'm rather confused where this is going. I've forgotten. Warning!: They discuss music. Music is going to be a part of this. Eventually, well, I won't give away the plot or well, whatever. Ichigo accompanies Hichigo to a show... blagh. So music has to be a part. They're just talking about random stuff, trying to get to know each other. Lotsa bands are mentioned, but they don't really matter.**

**FUCK! It's a like a tropical fuckin storm here! Windy and warm big raindrops. What the hell. Seriously. And a poor kitty is stuck. I tried to get it inside, but it's the one that hates me. WAAAAAAAAAH!**

* * *

**Hichigo's POV**

We walk through the hallway. Not really talking, just walking.

"Are we really going to gym right now?"

"...I dunno. It depends if she'll give us more later. I dunno. I suppose eventually. I don't know what you're doing." We stop walking and look at each other.

"Well... Er..." I stammer.

"We have the same next class, I mean, we might as well hang out, and if the two of us go in late together it will look better. I'd think anyways." He scratches his head.

"Yeah, based on appearance, I'd say your right." He looks at me funny. "Well, look at you, and look at me." He does, still not getting it. "I look like a troublemaker OBVIOUSLY, and you-"

"Bleached hair, yeah I get it."

"Is it actually natural though?"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU MR.'I'M-AN-ALBINO'!?" He only sounds minorly offended.

"Alright! Geezy. So seriously though, what do you wanna do? Cuz I wanna go have a smoke."

"Before gym class?" He raises an eyebrow. I laugh.

"As if we'll be doing anything anyways. And even if we were, I wouldn't."

"...Fine." He looks reluctant.

"You don't have to come! No one's making you!" I MAY be blind, but there is no knife to his throat or gun to his head that I can see.

"Where?"

"Anywhere! I'd do it in here, but they gots smoke alarms. Bastards." I head towards the west exit as he follows.

Once outside I glare at the sun, and unbutton my blazer.

"Aren't you supposed to have a white shirt under it?" He comments.

"Yeah. You wanna buy me one?" I roll my eyes and light up.

"I've got one you can have. Should I even bring up the fact this is a school ground?" He shifts his backpack on his shoulder.

"See. You're learning already. That's what happens when you don't go to school."

"What is that anyway? Boris? What the hell is Boris?" He was squinting at my shirt now, as if blurring the image will help him identify the epic metal music that is Boris.

"I should think you don't know. What do you know about metal?" I scoff.

"... Metallica? Pantera? Kruiz?" I was impressed. He knew more than I though.

"Hell No. Though closer. How do you know about Kruiz?"

"Knew a guy from Russia once." He shrugs.

"Ah. Yeah, they were 80's speed metal. So... not really speed metal, just called that." He gives me a blank confused look as if to say 'I have NO idea what you're talking about.'

"I have NO idea what you're talking about." Well that cleared that up.

"What do YOU listen to?"

"Not much... Some rock, some techno (I roll my eyes), some jazz, I like the Hives a lot."

"Okay, well, they're a rare gem I like. What kinda crappy rock do you like?"

"Oh please. What do YOU listen to? People screaming and some intelligible guitar sounds?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Oh, this guy was DUMB, getting into the music argument with ME. Me, of all people. What a fucker. "What the hell do YOU know about good music Mr. Techno-jazz-rock?"

"I like the Hives!"

"Oh, HARDLY a redeeming feature." I snarl, shoving a finger in his chest.

"Fine, I'm sorry, what do you listen to?"

"Nothing YOU would know. It's not in those stupid stores or on the radio!"

"Well then how the hell do you know about it?"

"It's along complicated process." I yawn.

"Oh really? C-"

"Yes really." I cut him off and take of my back pack. Time for some Ichimaru Gin goodness. I dig through it and produce a notebook and a straw. I dig around some more.

"...What... Are you doing?"

"Bad things. Isn't it pretty obvious?" I grumble. _Where the fuck did I put that card!?_

"What are you looking for?"

"Something. Go away if you're going to tattle." I SWEAR it was in that compartment!

"I don't care." He starts to walk away.

"WAIT!" I sigh. "Do you have a card I can borrow? Like an ID?"

"... For what?" He is still facing the other way, but I know he's smirking.

I sigh again. "I've misplaced mine. I need it. To... make..."

"Make what?"

"Stuff!" I say finally.

"_What_?"

"SPEED, MOTHER FUCKER! CAN I USE IT OR NOT?!" So, NOT worth it.

"Yes. All you had to do was tell me." He digs in his pocket and hands me a student ID card.

"GEEZY..." I sit on a bench and put the notebook in my lap. I take the bottle Gin gave me out of my pocket and took out two pills. I opened them up and shook the powder onto the notebook. I then picked up the card.

"OH, that's what you meant." He looks on with keen interest.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." I mutter as I concentrate on making the lines nice and even.

"I don't have a camera."

"You would do that?!"

"No."

I lean down with the straw after I hand him back his card.

One down... I sniff a few extra times.

Two down...

Three down...

"What is it?"

I pause. "I already told you that."

"I mean specifically." I give him a confused look.

"Is it medication?"

"Oh... Adderall." Huh... He's a bit smarter than he looks.

"How many Mg's?"

"...20." To my confused he smirks.

"I can get you 30 mg XR."

"...What?" I suppose I have a very stupid look on my face right now.

He just smiles.

Four down. I smile back. "Is that a promise?"

"Damn straight. I keep my promises. Latest I'll have it Wednesday."

"...Seriously?" I faltered.

"Yeah."

"...How much?"

"A drag of a cigarette. I want to see what the big deal is."

... What an idiot.

"WHY?"

"You want it or not?"

"You idiot. It's an awful thing to do, and it's an acquired taste." I grumble, but hand him over a cigarette and my lighter.

"..."

"What are you doing!? Your doing it all wrong!"

I finish the fifth last line and stand up. I take it out of his hand and put it in my mouth.

"Watch! You do that at the same time, move it to the end, keep your finger on the red tab, and inhale." I blow out smoke, and hand it to him. "Here. And don't breathe to deep or you-"

"**COUGH! HACK! COUGH!**"

"...Do that..." I smack his back. "And don't close your mouth all the way. It will be too harsh. And don't suck like a vacuum. Inhaling is one of the fastest ways to do things besides shooting up." He gives me a strange look and continues coughing.

"Yes mother."

"As if your mother would like me teaching you this."

"She wouldn't care. She's dead." ...Woulda been nice to know that _BEFORE_ I made a joke...

He tries again. And successfully blows out smoke without coughing.

"OOOOOOOH... I feel a bit funny."

"That's the nicotine."

"Geeze I had no idea." He said sarcastically.

"Well excuse me. You said a drag. That was two." He gives me a look and I grin. "Fine. Finish it and become addicted. Ain't my bitch."

He takes another drag with out coughing.

"You irresponsible teenager..." He sways for a moment.

"HEEEEEY... this is actually kinda nice. I feel all relaxed!" He says with a laugh.

"..." I go back to the bench. Six down. One left. "Since you're obviously becoming a delinquent, no-good, out of control, loitering, law-breaker, want the last one? Or is that pushing it?"

"...I think that's pushing it." He took another drag, choking only slightly.

"I think you'd better let up. You'll get sick later. Seriously." I say. He hands it back to me. "Seriously though, how can you get that stuff?"

"...Ever heard of Kurosaki Clinic?"

"OH YEAH! My friend had alcohol poisoning and went there once I think..." I paused. "Oh. OH! So... You can... y'know... pretty much... get... y'know..."

"Anything and everything. Yeah." He finished.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT THE BIGGEST PILL POPPER EVER?!" I grab his shoulders and shake him violently back and forth. I stop and pause for dramatic effect. "Seriously."

"I have no idea. We should get to class."

"Yeah." I stub out the cigarette and we go inside.

* * *

**Yeah, this is my kind of humor. Really, kinda lame, not to the point of cheesy, but you'll find it amusing... almost. Hollah at-cha boi if you gots questionez or comentos. Comentos, not quite as refreshing as a mentos, but close. Like a generic wallgreens/fredmeyer/publix/wallmart/WHATEVER Mentos.**


	5. Ganju Not to be confused with ganJA!

**Alrighty kiddies. Lez do this, yo. And with the other story... for the lullaby/night story, I can't remmeber what its' called... if you have an ideas, PLEASE gimme them. pUHLEASE. I gots noffin.**

**In other news: I read the part where Kenpachi stabs Ichigo through his sword. My reaction: Oh, HELLZ NO!, NU-UH! Oh NO! NO YOU DI-N'T! HELL NO! And then when it got broken? I was just like 'wtf, there's no way that acutally happened, kill him ichi-kun'. Seriously. I'm sure I'm the only dude to say that while reading anime, and to get lost in Fred Meyer. Seriously, I got lost in that place only half an hour ago. AND ITS NOT THAT BIG! I mean... yeah it is, but I still felt really stupid. And when HICHIGO(or as Zangetsu said 'yourself') appeared... I yelled and scared the crap out of my mother. Okay, TECHNICALLY I squealed, but, seriously, who cares. That's my mother's 23****rd**** reason for suspecting I'm totally ghey, which I don't deny unless its her, or anyone from her side of the family. THEY'Z CRAZY CHRISTIAN PEOPLES! So, I shrieked and spent the next however long it took it to load shaking with fanboy pleasure and sighing so much I nearly hyperventilated. MMMMMMMMM what a hot piece of man. Hehe, and I've only said that about ONE of my bf's. SUCKAHS! Goddamn. This is the second biggest crush I've had on a manga/anime character I do believe. The first OF COUUUUUUUUURSE... Being Vegeta, but damn. The H/Ichigo's might give him a run for his money. They don't go all soft and run and have a kid with that damn whore Bulma. I REEEEEEEEEEEEALLY hate her. But ... hmmm. Y'know... H/Ichigo's like... my own age... not like... a baJILLION years old... cuz y'know, Saiyans and all. ANYWHO... ON WITH THE SMU-(COUGH) FAN FIC! No smut till later. But my GAWWWWWWWWWD will it come in abundance.**

* * *

We reach the gym doors and pause. He takes a pen out of his pocket and scratches the time down.

"That's not the time. That's a few minutes ago." I point out.

"Nah, its got a be a couple minutes ago. We had to walk here from being scolded for about a half an hour. Right?" He hands me his pen. "Don't use another one. She used black pen, its only legit if the time is in black pen too."

"You just think of everything, don't you?"

"I try. Let's go." He pushes open the gym doors, and I follow quickly.

**Hichigo's POV**

As much as I hate gym, I hate the teachers even more. He is in the middle of lecturing about something stupid. I walk directly up to him, he is still speaking. I assume by this he's trying to maintain and enforce an authority.

"Sorry we are late Ganju-sensei." (A/n: Couldn't think o no one else. Cut me some slack!)

He turns a fantastic shade of green before turning to glare at me, then us, then back at me.

"What's your name kid?"

"If you looked at the note, you might find out." He then went from green, to blue, to a deep purple-ish red. He raised his hand and pointed a finger.

"DETENTION. SIT NOW."

"Don't even want to know our names. C'mon King, we don't have to face this crap." I turned to walk out, but felt a strong grip on my arm, drag me to the bleachers and push me down.

"Shut up, an don't call me King."

"What?! You can't be serious King."

"Dead so Chief." He sighed. "He knows my father. Just let him go for now. I'll get you whatever you want." He paused. "From the clinic I mean."

"Well. I've already got detention... and you're ALREADY giving me free speed. I guess. Whatever. Unless he pushes it. In that case, I swear to god I will take his ass down." He smiles.

"Deal?"

"Deal" I agree. "But I'm not actually going to detention."

"You need my permission to skip detention?"

"No. I was just saying." Jeeze, what a fuckin idiot. "So how does he know your father?"

"I don't know. They're both assholes?"

"Well put. God I hate gym."

"Its required."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"What's with all the sarcasm?"

"What's with all your instant blowing? You've obviously got a reputation to upkeep to your father."

"What?"

"I figure if he knows your father it would be best for us to act like enemies. Y'know, so they don't get the idea you're hanging around a bad influence."

"... Seriously?"

"Fuck off already." I give him a look. "I usually don't associate with those who care what other people think. Which is why I never talk to anyone, I don't come to school, and disrespect all the teachers and students I hate."

"..."

"I thought you could be different. But I guess not."

"You think just because I meet you I'm instantly going to become some sort of antisocial, junkie, punk ass, hypocritical-"

"Who said you were?"

"See you didn't deny anything."

"I have no need to deny anything to the likes of you! You're no different then all the other fucks-"

"KUROSAKI AND SHIROSAKI! DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!"

I smiled. "You going to go?"

"Hell no." He huffed and turned the other way. "Don't toy with me like that."

"AAAW, you gonna cry? Is king gonna cry? It's one of my many talents. Manipulating people."

"That's not nice chief."

"I'm not a nice person King."

"Nice enough."

"KUROSAKI! SHIROSAKI! SHUT YOUR TRAPS! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!"

"You're going to regret that."

"We'll see." Was all he said.

We waited and were quiet the rest of class.

* * *

**Sorry its short. My crazy mother is yelling at me to go to bed. Goddamn i hate school. If it weren't for that I could stay up late as i wanted, drooling over h/ichigo and writing stuff for you guys. but nooooooooooooooo.**

**Anyways, seriously though. Any ideas on how to con Ichigo (no pun intended. Get it? Con? Kon?) into telling Hichi a bedtime story (thats what its called! yay i remember!) TELL ME! PWEEEEEASE!**


	6. Just kidding, I don't smoke weed! :P

**Alrighty kiddies. Lez do this, yo. And with the other story... for the lullaby/night story, I can't remmeber what its' called... if you have an ideas, PLEASE gimme them. pUHLEASE. I gots noffin.**

**In other news: I read the part where Kenpachi stabs Ichigo through his sword. My reaction: Oh, HELLZ NO!, NU-UH! Oh NO! NO YOU DI-N'T! HELL NO! And then when it got broken? I was just like 'wtf, there's no way that acutally happened, kill him ichi-kun'. Seriously. I'm sure I'm the only dude to say that while reading anime, and to get lost in Fred Meyer. Seriously, I got lost in that place only half an hour ago. AND ITS NOT THAT BIG! I mean... yeah it is, but I still felt really stupid. And when HICHIGO(or as Zangetsu said 'yourself') appeared... I yelled and scared the crap out of my mother. Okay, TECHNICALLY I squealed, but, seriously, who cares. That's my mother's 23****rd**** reason for suspecting I'm totally ghey, which I don't deny unless its her, or anyone from her side of the family. THEY'Z CRAZY CHRISTIAN PEOPLES! So, I shrieked and spent the next however long it took it to load shaking with fanboy pleasure and sighing so much I nearly hyperventilated. MMMMMMMMM what a hot piece of man. Hehe, and I've only said that about ONE of my bf's. SUCKAHS! Goddamn. This is the second biggest crush I've had on a manga/anime character I do believe. The first OF COUUUUUUUUURSE... Being Vegeta, but damn. The H/Ichigo's might give him a run for his money. They don't go all soft and run and have a kid with that damn whore Bulma. I REEEEEEEEEEEEALLY hate her. But ... hmmm. Y'know... H/Ichigo's like... my own age... not like... a baJILLION years old... cuz y'know, Saiyans and all. ANYWHO... ON WITH THE SMU-(COUGH) FAN FIC! No smut till later. But my GAWWWWWWWWWD will it come in abundance.**

* * *

We reach the gym doors and pause. He takes a pen out of his pocket and scratches the time down.

"That's not the time. That's a few minutes ago." I point out.

"Nah, its got a be a couple minutes ago. We had to walk here from being scolded for about a half an hour. Right?" He hands me his pen. "Don't use another one. She used black pen, its only legit if the time is in black pen too."

"You just think of everything, don't you?"

"I try. Let's go." He pushes open the gym doors, and I follow quickly.

Hichigo's POV

As much as I hate gym, I hate the teachers even more. He is in the middle of lecturing about something stupid. I walk directly up to him, he is still speaking. I assume by this he's trying to maintain and enforce an authority.

"Sorry we are late Ganju-sensei." (A/n: Couldn't think o no one else. Cut me some slack!)

He turns a fantastic shade of green before turning to glare at me, then us, then back at me.

"What's your name kid?"

"If you looked at the note, you might find out." He then went from green, to blue, to a deep purple-ish red. He raised his hand and pointed a finger.

"DETENTION. SIT NOW."

"Don't even want to know our names. C'mon King, we don't have to face this crap." I turned to walk out, but felt a strong grip on my arm, drag me to the bleachers and push me down.

"Shut up, an don't call me King."

"What?! You can't be serious King."

"Dead so Chief." He sighed. "He knows my father. Just let him go for now. I'll get you whatever you want." He paused. "From the clinic I mean."

"Well. I've already got detention... and you're ALREADY giving me free speed. I guess. Whatever. Unless he pushes it. In that case, I swear to god I will take his ass down." He smiles.

"Deal?"

"Deal" I agree. "But I'm not actually going to detention."

"You need my permission to skip detention?"

"No. I was just saying." Jeeze, what a fuckin idiot. "So how does he know your father?"

"I don't know. They're both assholes?"

"Well put. God I hate gym."

"Its required."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"What's with all the sarcasm?"

"What's with all your instant blowing? You've obviously got a reputation to upkeep to your father."

"What?"

"I figure if he knows your father it would be best for us to act like enemies. Y'know, so they don't get the idea you're hanging around a bad influence."

"... Seriously?"

"Fuck off already." I give him a look. "I usually don't associate with those who care what other people think. Which is why I never talk to anyone, I don't come to school, and disrespect all the teachers and students I hate."

"..."

"I thought you could be different. But I guess not."

"You think just because I meet you I'm instantly going to become some sort of antisocial, junkie, punk ass, hypocritical-"

"Who said you were?"

"See you didn't deny anything."

"I have no need to deny anything to the likes of you! You're no different then all the other fucks-"

"KUROSAKI AND SHIROSAKI! DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!"

I smiled. "You going to go?"

"Hell no." He huffed and turned the other way. "Don't toy with me like that."

"AAAW, you gonna cry? Is king gonna cry? It's one of my many talents. Manipulating people."

"That's not nice chief."

"I'm not a nice person King."

"Nice enough."

"KUROSAKI! SHIROSAKI! SHUT YOUR TRAPS! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!"

"You're going to regret that."

"We'll see." Was all he said.

We waited and were quiet the rest of class.

After receiving our detention slips, he pulls out his schedule.

"What do you have the rest of the day?"

We compare schedules like a pair of giggling freshman girls, aside from the fact we're not freshman, girls, or giggling. I have only six classes. I chose one elective and early release. Of my six classes, he is in my core three classes, my gym class, and Geometry. That leave only art without him.

"You have TWO MATH CLASSES?! Isn't ONE enough?"

"I wanted to get it out of the way?"

"NO EXCUSE! When given a choice of electives, CHOOSE AN ELECTIVE! C'mon! Two math classes? Why? WHY?!"

"So I don't have to take it next year. I either get another elective, or something better."

"...You are a crazy and ridiculous man Ichigo. Come. Let us skedaddle to Biology."

"I make no comments on 'skedaddle'."

"Would you prefer I said 'Let us get a wiggle on'?"

"Hell no!"

"Exactly."

We arrive to find a fat balding guy waiting for us. I'm mean, sure I am not really a fan of first impressions and judgement, but I just KNOW he's going to be a douchebag. For seriously.

We take our seats, and we both look at the nerd next to us.

"Does he want your help running the classroom, Uryuu?"

"Shut up..." He mutters, writing something down in his blue notebook.

"Be nice now Ichigo." I say.

"AHEM" The deep voice clears itself at the front of the room. "I am your biology teacher, Mr. Kato."

I sigh. I really need to get out of here. He's already annoyed me. He's very unorganized, and the black board is covered in his scrawling. Now, I don't have the best handwriting, but that's COMPLETELY illegible.

"I'm ditchin' this. You coming?"

"...Seriously?"

"Uh, fuck yeah, I'm ditching. You want to stay? Am I talking to you nerd?" He's looking at us condescendingly through his glasses.

"Uh, I think I'll stay."

"What, two classes in a row too much for you?"

"We've haven't even been in this class five minutes."

"We've been here seven actually..."

"THANK YOU NERD!"

"Mr. Shirosaki, do I need to speak with out after class?"

"That depends. Can I go to the bathroom?"

"...Why didn't you go before class?"

"I had to make sure I knew where it was. What if I couldn't find it and was late?" I'm such a good bull-shitter. Well, I would be if it weren't for my hair.

"Fine."

"See ya King. Oh, and can you bring my stuff to math?" He nods and I leave. _Suckahz_!

* * *

**Yep. Yep. It's like my normal school day. I skip so much It's like I'm going to 'my loo'. Get it? Skip to my loo my darlin? Yeah. I suck at jokes.**


	7. Chapter 7

So... I've been grounded. I can try to update... but i don't know if it can work. SORRY! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! And the one girl who emailed me may, yes, track me down eat my nonexistant soul and kill my nonexistant children, I'm not exactly the childmaking type.. cough

anyways... maybe i'll be ungrounded in a week. i dunno.

sorry.


	8. Are you sure she's a friend?

**SURRRRRP DUDES! And dudettes, whatever. If you ACTUALLY care. I'm listening to Kitka, Sunn O))), Sleep, and Boris, being all chill. Yerp. I listen to some fuckin BIZZARE as hell stuff. So, the other day I found this 'Friends in Christ' rainbow (oh the irony) bracelet with some crosses on it. And, me being me, changed it to upsidedown crosses and put 'Fiends of Christ' on it. Yeah, I'm pretty damn metal like that. HAHA So 'hardxxxkore'! (Again, thats more of my famous punk rock/thrasher sarcasm). WHAT THE HELL ITS HAILING AGAIN! And the sky is still bright blue. Goddamn, northwest weather is so fuckin crazy.Pustono Ludo I Mlado is SUUUUUUUCH a good song. I love the yelpy squeak things. ANYWAYS, I own nothing, read on... AND DUDE! I was drinking tea (I'm a tea snob, remember?) when Aizen said 'We've been attacked by the enemy, but first I suppose we should warm up some tea.' I was like... DUDE! FUCK YEAH and Gin was there. So I got all happy anyways. Dude, me an Aizen? Fuckin' xTEAxxxKOREx! FUCK YEAH!**

* * *

**Ichigo:**

Class is boring without anyone to talk to. Last year I had all my friends, this year, it looks like I've got Shiro, and I sure as hell not counting the nerd, Uryuu. He looked damn near to crying when Mrs. Haruno asked to see him after class. Keigo is on the other side of my row, and he's kind of annoying.

_WHAT AM I THINKING!? The kid hasn't been gone a minute! He probably hasn't gotten far, I could catch up- NO! What am I thinking! I'm not skipping another class on the first day! I'm not skipping another class, period! The end! AKA, no more! He can go soak his head._ I pause in thought. _Did I ACTUALLY SERIOUSLY say 'go soak his head'? Fuck, I'm looking my grip. This isn't good. That guy's been gone for a minute and I'm losing it._

I concentrate on what the teacher is saying. Which is VERY BORING. It's okay. I can do this. Just like last year. His monotone banter goes in one ear and out the other. I am just waiting for the bell.

_RIIIIIIIING!_

I sit up quickly, and wipe drool off my chin. I grab my bag and head for the door.

'DAMN!' I dash back and grab Shirosaki's bag as well, and run out the door.

I see him outside the door of math class.

"Thanks dude."

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"What? The class? I feel asleep."

We walk in.

"If you had done that line instead of wimping out you wouldn't have."

I ignore him and sit down. The man at the front of the room has a disconcertingly blank look on his face. He has a silver name plate that reads 'Byakuya Kuchiki'. He seemed to be spacing out.

When everyone was in their seats, staring at him, he abruptly shoot up.

"I... Am Kuchiki-sensei, the Geometry teacher..." He trailed off, eyes scanning the room. Beside me, Hichigo snicked. He poked me in the arm.

"What!" I hissed.

"Look!" He jerked his head to the back corner of the room. I stifled a laugh. There was a brightly colored poster that read 'J ' (pi). Someone had scrawled an 'MP' afterwards, with some sparkles, and made it attached to a chain.

"SO!" We jerked our heads back to the front. The 'so' was at least twice as loud as the sentence before. "Please... take one and pass it back." He handed a stack of papers tot he front rows.

"THAT...Is the syllabus... for this year."

"What a basket case..." Some on in front of us muttered. I was inclined to agree.

He spent the entire class making the first word of the sentence loud, and trailing off the rest of the way. He had spaced out for 2-8 seconds approximately 12 times, judging by Hichigo's tally count. What a weird batch of teachers I got this time around. It five minutes till lunch and people started fussing around, putting stuff in their bags, quietly chatting, and zipping up jackets.

"PLEASE!" This was MUCH louder than all the rest of his sentence starters. "WAIT TILL THE END OF CLASS, BEFORE GATHERING YOUR THINGS. IT IS DISRESPECTFUL." No one made a move.

_CLACK!_ Hichigo dropped his pen. Quite obviously I might add. He had reached over the side of his desk, and dropped it looking unamused.

"Wow. You could hear my pen drop." He said, not bothering to be quiet. He quirked an eyebrow at Kuchiki, and with that, the bell rang. He stood up, picked up his pen, and joined the stampede of people walking out the door. Kuchiki said nothing. He was fiddling with the new Pink Pearl eraser on his desk.

"Talk about tension." I commented to Hichigo.

"SPEAKING of teacher tension, I saw Ulquiorra and Jagerjaques on a date this summer!"

"You're kidding! The art and drama teachers?!" (A/n: AUGH! Don't kill me! I COULDN'T HELP IT! They're just so damn CUTE together!) I looked shocked.

"Well, I'm pretty damn sure it was. I had Ulquiorra last year too. He saw me and looked away. They were sitting awfully close too."

"What the hell?!"

"I know! I mean I totally-"

_VRRRRRR VRRRRRR!_ I jumped and looked at my phone.

"Oh fuck." I was contemplating answering it or not.

"What? FBI?"

"Nah, Orohime." I chewed my lip.

"Who?"

"Friend."

"Oh." He said nothing else.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to her or not. I WAS sure that I didn't want to see any of my other friends. Talking with him had made me realize how stuck up my friends and I actually were. I mean, here I was, talking with him for the whole morning, and Rukia had actually CALLED Tatsuki and SAID, there was some trashy kid coming. Keigo just jumped all over him... I wasn't sure why I was getting tired of them BEFORE that. But I was. Last year, I would of probably joined them in a second, and had Keigo's back no matter what. Realizing, and looking back on it, I had done a ton of shitty things. But wasn't joining Hichigo in teasing that Ishida kid the same thing?

The phone stopped ringing.

"Sure she's a friend?"

I looked back at him, and then looked back at the phone.

"Not really."

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short.**

**Eh, about 1 page and 3/4 of another. It's alright. It got a bit down at the end. But he needs to sort stuff out. I mean, sure,yeah, he's just dumping his traits and friends in one morning, but he had been wondering things for a while. REMEMBER? WHOO! So his wonderings have been backed up and affirmed by Hichigo. I mean, not that Hichigo's not an asshole, he just doesn't beat around the bush with things, and pretend he's not an asshole. He is proud of the fact. And he's not THAT much of an asshole, I just can't think of a way to make him know Ishida. Maybe he new his dad or something. I dunno. GAR. I can't think o nothing. If I can't, I'll just make Ichigo do stuff about it. OH NOES! They're MAY or MAY NOT be a major time skip (for a me a major time skip is a few days. I just CAN'T WRITE IT LIKE THAT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) So he can go to a show. I really wanna write it. And I want H/Ichi's to get drunk again. Now, Ichigo's not as innocent in this one, as you have figured out (y'know he's claimed he's not a virgin, he's SMORKING! OH NOES! He's not as mind numbingly righteous, Etc.), so things do happen a bit fast. Oh wells, they's drunk... and HICHIGO is certainly on something. I haven't decided if Ichi tries it yet or not. Vote/Comment/Questions/Opinions? Yeaaaaaah boiiii!**

**DUDE! OROWHORE(my new name for orohime) just BITCHSLAPPED ULQUIORRA!**

That, of course, inspired me to ACTUALLY write that Grim/Ulqui story i was wanting to do. So expect that too.


	9. Psychology

**Yeah. Okay. Anothah chaptah. Dude, it is OBSCENELY nice here where I am, which is redic, cuz weather here blows harder than Gin. And appearently, Gin blows pretty fuckin good. X)**

**Anyway's procrastinating homework, laundry, and forgoing money to write this. Which is weird cuz I only gots a few cigs left. But I can totally scrounge up enough change. I gots a plastic Hello Kitty bank, which a bunch of silver **

**change, then I've got a random purple thing with a bajillion pennies. It's almost sad how often I have to raid them for drug/cig/alkie money. WAAH. Anyways. Continued story! WOO! I own NUFFIN'! Get it? A NUFFIN? A nummy muffin! A Nuffin! No, I actually don't say the word 'nummy'. Okay, I have... but that was when I was so FUCKING stoned, back when I was stoner. Geeze... Middle school. BLAUGH. ANYWHO... Yeah.**

**And uh, one last thing... I really kinda half-assed the group of Hichi's. I was like 'fuck it, I need to put them in somewheres. I'm not making up a bunch of people' so... it maybe dumb, but whatever. It's MY SHITTY STORY.** **And Hichi likes to make fun of all their names.**

* * *

I was unsure what to do. I didn't _really_ want to DITCH Ichigo... But I didn't know what we were going to do. Would we have lunch together? Or would he go off an join his friends? And what about the few people I COULD hang out with at school? Ichigo and I were seemingly on two different sides of the spectrum. He, snobby rich brat, and me, the snotty teenage dirty trouble-making punk. He wasn't so snobby, and I wasn't SO bad. But I was closer to my stereotype than he was for damn sure.

"So..." I trailed off.

"Um...Do..." He did too.

"Um..." I tried.

"YOU WANT TO EAT TOGETHER?" We asked at the same time. My was more quiet, and his was more rushed. We both grinned.

"With your friends or mine?" He gave me a weird look.

"Uh, as long as it's not too awkward..." He shrugged.

"Oh, they'll be fine. As long as you don't narc that is." We walked into the parking lot at the back of the school. I scanned for my group.

"YO! HICHIGO!" A loud yell came across. I looked around wildly.

"Over there." Ichigo said and pointed.

I saw Renji and his flaming red hair waving about in the distance. We walked over.

"Looks like my hair will let me fit in perfectly..." He mused.

"Sup!" We arrived to the beat up black truck, with doors and windows open, blaring music. Fast, loud, angry music. My favorite kind. Scholastic Deth (OH! Band name slippage! :P), to be exact. 'Revenge of the Nerds'. Such a good song.

There is the rest of the group, either siting in the truck bed, or skating beside it. Renji, Soi Fong "Soy Thong", she absolutely HATES that, Kenpachi, Shuuhei He's Soggy, Mayuri Carrot-Sushi, his crazy ass girlfriend, Nemu (or Nympho as I always refer her as), Kensei M, and Ikkaku 'I'm not a skinhead' Madarame. I couldn't think of anything besides 'armada army' for Ikkaku, and that's fuckin' _lame_.

Shuuhei gives me a look, and I move slightly more towards Ichigo. Weekend before last I had gotten a bit too touchy with him, and now I was fucking CONVINCED, he liked me, which was weird, A, and B, I didn't like him, and C, I wanted to only be friends with the people I see nearly every day. Cuz if somethin' doesn't work out you're screwed. And not literally.

We went through introductions and such. I suppose Shuuhei was being friendly enough. He either hated him and was over compensating, or he wanted to get into his pants, a, cuz he liked him, or b, to make me 'jealous'. Neither A or B seemed likely. But what do I know?

I sat on the edge of the back of the truck and took out my notebook once again. I reached into my pocket and Ichigo smirked.

"You want to borrow my ID again?" I gave a grin that was all teeth, and took it from him as he handed it to me.

"Thanks, buddy, ol' pal." I dumped one plus one onto the notebook. I irked as I felt a weigh on my shoulders.

"Heeeeey there, Hichi-chaaaaaan..." Soi Fong purred.

"...No."

"You don't even know what I'm askin'!" She pouted.

"You know I don't swing that way. Now. Get. Off." She got closer. "ME." I added as an afterthought.

"Pleaaaaaaase? Just a little bit?" She pleaded. I looked at Ichigo was sitting on the curb, looking at the ground rather awkwardly.

"You make him laugh you can." I pointed to him, and she slid off me, and waltzed over to Ichigo. Some people.

**ICHIGO:**

I looked up to see baseball socks. And then legs. And then MORE legs, and then short shorts, and a black wife beater with a studded leather jacket, then the one girl. I had forgotten her name.

"Hey dude. Ichigo right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I really had NO idea what her name was.

"Soi Fong!" She stuck out her hand.

I nodded and shook it.

"So! How'd you meet Hichigo?"

"Sit next to each other in class."

"Lucky you! I woke up with a bad as hell hangover, in his puke, and both of us were naked." I laughed. I could only imagine the parties they had.

From the car, Hichigo clapped, and held out his straw. She cheered, and ran over. Huh. And here I thought I was genuinely being accepted. My eyes returned to the spit and gum on the ground. She came back over.

"Sorry. But I wasn't drenched in it, it was just on my elbow. It was nasty. He had apparently been Robotrippin." I looked up.

"Robotripping?"

She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Robotussin? Robotripping?" She waved her hand about, as if that would help any.

"You mean like..."

"The cough syrup?" She sat down beside me. "Fuck, were you born in a bubble?"

"Close. Kurosaki Clinic." I remembered my dad was always skeptical about giving prescriptions, and he had also been skeptical about the kids who always came in, week after week, getting cough syrup and cough drops. He never had told me why.

"Huh. I dunno where I was born. Renji was born in a Taxi though!" She indicated to the red haired guy from before, now mimicking a guitar on a skateboard, thrashing about. "Hichigo was adopted... and.. Either Kensei or Kenpachi, I can never remember, was nearly strangled at birth." She tapped her fingers on her chin. "Not like... physically, I mean, yeah, physically, but not like... by a person, I mean, yeah, but-"

"Not on purpose? Like with the umbilical cord." I finish.

"YEAH!" The one thing about speed is that it always makes people talk. A LOT. My father told me of some guy who took it for a job interview. Hichigo doesn't talk a lot, he just tends to twitch.

OH! How did I not think of it before! I stood up.

"'Scuse me fer a sec..." I walked over to Hichigo.

"Hey."

"Before! In class, I mean..." He handed me my ID. "When, when you hit yourself in the chest..."

"Yeah?" He sniffed.

"You're heart stopped, didn't it?". I can't believe it didn't register before!

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean, YEAH?" Then the large guy with big black spikes (Ken-chan!) leaned over a bit.

"SMOKES WEED E'RY DAY! DON' GIVE A FUCK!" And laughs.

"More or less." He says, shrugging.

Renji laughs, and mocks "Man smokes weed every day. Doesn't give a fuck."

Black-Spikes nods and says, "That would make the best headline ever."

Have I gone crazy? Am I crazy? Am I the only one who thinks his heart stopping is a big deal? He DIED... In class today.

"Relax! It's not a big deal." He says.

"Not a big deal?"

"Yeah, dude. It's happen tons of times. I think most of us have had it happen at least once." Shuuhei is now in the conversation.

"Look..." He jumps off the car, grabs my arm and drags me off.

"How many times?"

"It's not a big deal. Really." He spins me around once we're behind a red SUV.

"How many times?" I repeat.

"With speed?"

"Every time!" This guy is insane.

"Erm..." Seriously. If I died, I'd know the minute, the hour, the fucking SECOND, it happened. "Heart stopped on speed about 12 times, robotussin, about 3, alcohol poisoning, 4... coke, only once cuz I can rarely get it." He lists off on his fingers. "Too fuckin poor..." He mutters.

"So... You've died TWENTY FUCKING TIMES?"

"It's not technically dying." He points out, as if this changes ANYTHING.

"Well technically you're dead. How many more times do you plan on doing that before you die for GOOD?"

"Oh, I dunno, pro-" I cut him off.

"NOT SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK! YOU'RE CRAZY! ALL OF YOU!" I grab his shoulder. "Why do you WANT to DIE so fuckin bad?!"

"It's unavoidable. I don't want to, but I don't run away from it screaming either." He says calmly. "Look, I appreciate your concern and all,"

"Obviously." I retort.

"But I don't need your opinion. Look around me, us, the whole fuckin school, the whole fuckin world. Tell me what you see."

"...What's your point?"

"Institutional learning facilities, a so called 'God' or 'Heavenly father' being shoved down your through. Capitalism, commercialism. A fascist system, the institute of control, that you can't tell apart from the people. By the people? FOR the people?"

"I know that's all shit, but what's your point?!" He doesn't need to preach to me, I live in the west district. Don't tell me about capitalism and commercialism, or any other rich, uppity suburban style brainwashing.

"My point, is why do you care?" He grabs my body and shakes me.

"About you dying?" I shake his shoulders in return.

"YES! ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"I'm not a fucking apathetic nihilistic loser."

"Apathy's and nihilism got nothing to do with it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We don't know each other! Go ahead. List off what you know about me." He stands back, leans up against the smaller Subaru behind him, and lights up another cigarette.

"Hichigo Shirosaki, 'poor', assumed smart, funny, adventurous, impulsive, mischievous, sarcastic, pessimistic, conniving, laid back, somewhat arrogant, somewhat quiet, driven, passionate and caring-"

"About WHAT?" He laughs.

"Music." He shuts up and I continue. "Artistic, creative,"

"Those two are the same!" He interjects.

"Perseverant, headstrong, yet cautious, independent, strong-willed, totally lacking in self confidence, totally lacking in self control, responsibility, compassion and empathy, lost as FUCK, apathetic, nihilistic, asshole, who's a good friend."

He said nothing for a second. Then, "You forgot disrespectful, anti-authority, rude, condescending, and pretty damn good looking. Writing a fuckin novel?"

"You deny anything?"

"Nope. You forgot 'sometimes clueless, and brutally honest' as well." I shrug.

"You want to be a psychologist or something?"

"I used to." I admit. It was only last year, but a lot of things have changed since then.

"How si-"

_VRRRRRR! VRRRRRR!_

"SHIT." I say, digging my phone out of my pocket again.

"You should pick it up." He says.

"Hello? Hey Rukia."

"_Where ARE you?_"

"Parking lot."

"_Keigo said you were talking with that GRUNGY looking kid all class._" I looked over and he smiled.

"No, I was hanging out with this other one kid. He's really cool."

"_Really? Oh well. What are you doing? Orohime said she called and you didn't pick up._"

"Yeah, I was in the middle of something." I roll my eyes at Hichigo, and flap my fingers together, blabbing along with Rukia.

"_You should hang out with us!_" I was getting rather sick of her whining, even though I hadn't heard it all day.

"Hold on."

"You wanna hang out with my friends?" I asked him.

He grimaced. "I'll pass."

"Rukia?"

"_How about it? Please Ichi-kun? Hang out with people that are cool? And awesome? And not assholes, and not crazy punk kids?_"

"Hell to the no."

"_Huh?_"

"I'm hanging out with people that aren't assholes, ARE cool, ARE awesome, and aren't snobby rich brats." And I hung up.

"Well...?" He jerks his head toward the corner we were at before.

"That felt pretty damn good." We both smile and head back to the group.

* * *

**Yeah. The middle/beginning was bad... But I rather liked the end. I can't help it. Rukia's such a bitch. And Orohime's a Orowhore. Yep Yep!**

**And the 'Man smokes weed every day. Doesn't give a fuck' headline is kinda an inside joke between me and my friends. At first at the end I was gonna have Ichi and Hichi kinda fight, but I was like 'fuck that!'.**

**And as much as I hate to admit, reviews actually do motivate me to make more chapters. Like, I do it anyway, but ideas come faster with incouragement.**

**Hichi says: IT'S A FACT!**

**Ichi: That was already used in that other one! When you said I smelled like too much 'Old Spice'!**

**SMP: As if THAT'S possible. That stuff smells so fuckin good.**

**Ichi and Uke-quiorra: DAMN STRAIGHT!**

**Ichi: You wear it too? (weird look).**

**Uke-chan: ...Grimmjaw does... (looks sad)**

**Hichi: Uke.**

**Uke-chan: You can't even kick Grimmy's ass in a fight yet. Shut the fuck up! I'm above him!**

**_All:_**** Not _in bed!_ OH!**

**Uke: (pouts and wails) Grimmy they're being meaaaaaaan!**

**Grim: (Fires a cero and every one ducks) Y'ALL BE TRIPPIN BAWLS TO MESS WITH MAH BITCH!**

**... Yeah. Couldn't resits. Toodles till next time!**


	10. Back from the dead

**Well, back again, still procrastinating homework. Yep.**

* * *

We walk back over, through the maze of cars.

"So what were you going to say? Before?" I ask.

"Oh. I dunno." He says offhandedly, and walks faster.

"Really?"

"No."

"What were you going to say?" I repeat.

"Nothing! Really."

"Fine. Will you tell me if I tell you why I care?"

classSection2

"About what?" This guy can be really fucking THICK HEADED sometimes...

"About you dying! About anything!"

"Oh! No, I won't. I don't care why you care really." He shrugs."I was just kinda being argumentative. I tend to do that."

"Dully noted." We approach the car, and I scrunch my nose. "What the hell are you guys listening to?"

"WHAT?!" Shuuhei yells. "You haven't ever heard Wu-Tang?!"

Hichigo laughs. "Chill, he listens to jazz and _techno_..." Emphasise on the 'techno'.

"Techno's GUHEEEEEEEEEEY!" Shuuhei hollers.

"Really? Then why don't you like it?" I retort.

Hichigo, Renji and Soi Fong 'OOOH' behind their hands, and Kenpachi laughs loudly.

"Well excuse me 'Mr. Just-blew-Hichigo-behind-a-truck'!" He attempts.

"DID NOT!" I protest.

"Admit defeat. He got you good." Renji says, trying to be consoling as far as I can tell. He shakes his head.

"Like hell." He says, but stays quiet.

We hang out the rest of the time until the bell rings. We all stay behind. I'm not looking forward to math. I really should have chosen an elective...

"Ichigo!" Soi Fong clings to my arm. She is quite clingy I've found. "What class you got?"

"Err... math..." She wrinkles her face.

"Aw that sucks. I got Science."

"Ichigo." I turn and look at Hichigo. "Why don't you come to art. Say they messed up your schedule."

"Uh..." I would like to... but don't they have ways of telling if your not in a class?

"It's with Ulquiorra-San." Says Mayuri, beside him Nemu nods.

"Uh... Okay. I guess." I really liked Mayuri's hair. I hadn't told him so, but it was neat. A bright, bright, royal blue Mohawk, not up, messed up, but to the side.

We walked into the building after Hichigo finished his cigarette. I would hopefully not see Keigo, Rukia or anyone else.

When we got to the room, we were the first ones there. There were two guys. Jagerjaques, and the other one I could only presume to be Ulquiorra. As soon as he saw us, or maybe just Hichigo, be blushed. And Jagerjaques muttered something and left.

"Did you two have a nice lunch?" Asked Hichigo patronizingly.

He blushed and did not respond. He was going to be more quiet than Kuchiki. Weirder, I didn't know yet, but quiet, oh yes.

Once the rest of the students came in, he stood up with a hat.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer-"

"Jagerjaques." Hichigo muttered under his breathe.

"Those who take this class because they think it's easy credit-"

"Are fucked." Hichigo muttered again.

classSection3

" I will not require special supplies, beyond a drawing notebook, regular standard size, and that you at least bring a writing utensil to class. I will attempt to supply anything else, such as pens, ink, paint, but that doesn't mean you cannot bring in your own personal supplies."

By the time I had nearly EXPLODED with curiosity about the hat and the slips of paper in it, he finally explained.

"In this hat, I have written various things. You will draw a piece of paper, at that will be your subject for this quarter. It can be an interpretation of that, but you will have to discuss what you did and why, and how it relates to whatever is on the paper." He then walked around, and held the hat out in front of us so we could pick.

Sometimes a groan, sigh or 'yes' of excitement could be heard. One kid went so far as to bang his fist on the table and curse loudly. Ulquiorra only smiled and said "No trading."

He came to me and I stuck my hand in. I fished around for a few seconds, and then picked one.

"Fuck. If I pay you can I change?" He shook his head. How the fuck am I to make art about 'family life'?!

Hichigo let out a sigh next to me. "This is gonna be awkward."

"What'd you get?" I asked.

"_Student to your left._"

Well. This ought to be FUN. Sarcasm. I hated having my picture taken, and I DEFINITELY couldn't stay still long enough for some one to draw or paint me.

At the end of the row, Mayuri made a loud 'Woop'-ing noise. "Hot damn! Conflict!"

"THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOO NOT FAIR." Hichigo complained.

When he was done, he stood in front and asked us to draw our first reaction, or first thought of whatever the word was. Goddamn it.

I quickly sketched a dinner scene. I added two speech bubbles. The mother was saying 'don't forget to finish your homework', and the dog was begging for food.

I looked over at Hichigo's paper, and laughed. He had drawn a weird cartoon-ish version of me scowling and shaking my fist, at a smaller cartoon version of Shuuhei.

"Make me have a little angry vein on the side of my head!" He drew one, and put down his pen.

"Go ahead. Keep it." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where ya going?"

He tapped his nose, and drew a line in front. I could only assume this meant he was either blowing his nose, or doing more drugs. Since there was a tissue box, a quite kitschy one with blue flowers on it, on Ulquiorra's desk, I could only assume it was the latter.

_Briiiiiiiiing_! The bell had wrung. It was time for the next class, and Hichigo had still not returned. On the way out, Nemu grabbed his backpack. I hoped something hadn't happened.

Later, after one hellish history class later, with the infamous Noitra, he was still not here. I decided to dismiss this, and went to the last class of the day, Drama, with Jagerjaques. He only smirked at me. But I hadn't seen him yet. I ran into the skinhead guy and had asked him if he had seen him, but he said no.

I tried to forget about it, a little weirded out, and went home. I would see him tomorrow.

I hadn't any homework, so I tried reading, and listening to music, and finally ate dinner and fell asleep. Neither my sisters or father thought anything was wrong. Perhaps I was just tired. It was a long first day of school in fact.

The next day, I went to school late, to avoid my other friends at the bus stop. When I got to class, and for the rest of the day, he hadn't shown up. I, class after class, would force Hichigo from my mind, to concentrate. I would hang out with his friend at lunchtime, and all they would say was 'oh no I haven't seen him, but he's fine, he's can take care of himself, I wouldn't worry about it' and the like. I had become sort of in their group, so too speak, me being closest to Soi Fong and Mayuri. It was weird being there without him.

On Friday, when the lunch bell had rang, I ran into Orohime in the hall.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun! I haven't seen or heard from you in a while! How are your classes?"

"They're all right..." I shrugged.

"That's good. Hey, listen are you doing anything later?" Just then, I SWEAR I saw a flash of white hair.

"Oh, I dunno! Can I get back to you? Later? Call me after school or something! I gotta.. I gotta go!" I dashed off after where I thought I saw him. Orohime looked confused behind me.

I ran out into the parking lot. I looked around and then went back to their usual corner. There he was, skating, talking with Kenpachi, as if nothing happened.

"Hey dude!" He called.

"Hey." Oh, I guess I subconsciously am 'playing it cool'. Like people just vanish for a few days, after DYING in class, and- "Oh! I remembered that stuff."

"What stuff?" He asked.

"30 XR." His whole face brightened. Until then I hadn't realized how tired it looked. He looked exhausted. His eyes had big bags under them, and maybe? Just maybe he had a black eye?

* * *

**Eh, I kinda rushed the end... I'm really stoked for the show-scene. Iz gonna be aweeeeeeeeesome.  
**


	11. Ghost Face Two Inches From Your Own Face

**Bad place to kinda end it. ANYWAS... GUESS WHAT! I'm not telling, you'll have to read it. NYEEEEEH! 'Let's go bother Ken-chan!' -prances away with Yachiru-**

* * *

I said nothing of his tiredness, or perhaps black eye. It had been amazingly dull without him. School was too recently started for me to be distracted by anything, and there wasn't any homework, but I was grateful for that. But I was a little too glad to see him.

classSection2

I, who had made a big deal of the fact his was a 'speed freak' so to say, was giving him even STRONGER speed. But if it took drugs to keep him around, or any of the other kids, I would do so. They seemed so less fake than my previous friends.

"Hey Ichigo."

"What?"

"Guess what you're doing tonight?"

"What am I doing?"

"Getting trashed with us and going to a show."

"Show?"

"A super cool 'too cool for back to school' show at the D-mug."

"The what?"

"Yeah dude. Duh-Mug"

"Okay then. I guess I'm getting trashed, and going to a show."

"And you're coming to my house before hand. And you can either stay there, go home, or we can pass out there. So. Gimme your phone."

"..." I pass it to him, not really comprehending what he's saying. What the hell is a Duh-Mug was? A punk house? A crazy club? Some random rotting hole in the wall? A stupid coffee house? I feel like I have been, indeed, living in a bubble.

A few hay bales of beeps later, he hands it back to me.

"There. You got all our numbers."

A few failed attempts to stay on a skateboard, and a few more close encounters of cement and face, the bell rings, and we go off to class, except for Hichigo.

"I'll call at the end, K?" I nod and wave.

I was scarcely able to concentrate on anything, thinking of what the hell was happening tonight.

_**FAST FORWARDS TO THE END OF SCHOOL!**_

_VRRRRRR! VRRRRRR!_ I hastily answered.

"Meet me at the parking lot corner."

"Wait! Okay, so what the hell is the 'DEE MUG'? Where it is?"

"It's a house. At 35th an Lombard. Hurry up. I got a fuckin LOT of booze-ahol on me, in a fuckin see through plastic bag." He hangs up.

My phone beeps and it said 'One Missed Call: Inoue'. Inoue was the nicest one in the group. I decided to return her call.

"Inoue?"

"_Kurosaki-kun! Hi!_"

"About later, there's this show at the Dmug, I'm going to it. I dunno if you'd wanna come (_BAD CHOICE OF WORDS, I think to myself_). Anyways, yeah."

"_The show at the what?_"

"Dmug. Place at 35th and Lombard, I think. Anyways, I gotta go."

"_Okay! I'll talk to you later! Bye-bye!_"

I find Hichigo sitting on the curb, a black clad pale kid, who's got a big black angry cloud hanging above him. He runs up to me and spins me around.

"What are you doing?" I ask, I can hear him unzipping my backpack.

"Hold still. Okay. There." I give him a look. "Beer in a CLEAR PLASTIC BAG... Hell no. Let's go. And by the way, we're not going to my house. We're going to Mayuri's. He's two blocks away to the bus that takes us up there."

I say nothing, but follow him to the bus stop, backpack now considerably heavier.

"Besides, you're probably closer to Mayuri's size than me."

"What do you mean?"

"You think you're going to the show like THAT? Not even I could control the massive beat down that would occur." He laughs.

"Beat down?"

"Just kidding. You wouldn't me flash-mobbed, you'd just look like a damn fool. Not that I care, but besides, you really wanna rip up your _good school clothes_?" He says sarcastically.

"That's why we were going to your house?"

"Yep yep!" I grumble.

Fifteen minutes later, we get off the bus. He leads me through a maze of streets, and then alleys, and then finally hoping over two fences.

"Are we there yet?" I complain, hopping down from the last fence.

"Across this street. Be grateful I didn't take you the rout with all the dogs." We cut through the yard, and cross the street. Soi Fong is on the roof of a small brick house. She waves to us.

"ICHI AND HICHI-KUN!" Mayuri then peeks out the window.

"It's fuckin open! Took you damn long enough!" He then drags Soi Fong inside, and slams the window shut.

The door is open, and we walk in. Hichigo grabs my back pack and takes out the plastic bags.

"Ditch your stuff, follow me." He looks back. "Lose the blazer, nerd." I take it off, and follow him up stairs.

The house itself is very plain and simple. A small TV, a small couch, and a chair. Upstairs there are two rooms. Hichigo walks into the room on the right, the door of which is covered in spray paint and angry faces.

He places the bags on the floor, reaches in, and grabs two forties. He tosses me one, and takes the other with him to the closet.

"Mayuri, I need some clothes. Rather, HE does." He nods, and grabs out a fifth.

"Brunnette's? That stuff is really cheap. And bad." I say. Blegh. The raspberry kind is the WORST. It's all Rukia ever wants to get.

"Keyword there: CHEAP!" He uncaps it and chugs about a forth of it, and hands the bottle to Nemu.

"Dig in Ichigo." Says Soi Fong, grabbing another forty.

I uncap mine slowly, watching so the foam won't explode all over the floor and me. When it's open, I begin to drink.

"Ichi. Catch. Change." I look behind me and Hichigo throws pants and a shirt at me. I'm very surprised they are both black. I quickly change, and look myself over. The shirt is a bit short, about an inch of my stomach is showing, even with my normal slouch. I read the big white block letters.

"Hear nothing, see nothing, say nothing..." I pause. "What the hell does that mean?" Hichigo pulls me over to the mirror, and shows me the back of the shirt.

"Discharge? Still not getting it."

" Only one of the great punk bands EVER. Shut up and drink." He chugs a bunch of his and sits down. "I am going to be fucking smashed before I get on that bus. Do you understand me?"

I don't know who he's asking, but no one responds.

About a half an hour later, when I'm getting fairly buzzed, I hear stomping downstairs, and then shouts coming up the stairwell.

"Oh fuck. It's 'Mr. Ever Since Hichigo Got Too Drunk I Want To Get Into His Pants'." Hichigo rolls his eyes. He is nearly done with the second forty.

"Who?" My question is answered when Shuuhei, along with Renji and some older guy with a really ugly hat and massive boots, bust in.

"Sup!"

"SUUUUUUUUUP!"

"Dude!"

"Made it!"

I say nothing. The older guy rips off the bag, and tosses a carton of cigarettes into the middle of the room.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUHSS!" Soi Fong and Hichigo both dive for the bag.

"You're the greatest Kisuke-kun!" Soi Fong squeals.

Pretty soon after, we all move out onto the roof to continue our drinking and smoking.

"Ah FUCK!" Cries Renji.

"What dude?" Shuuhei slurs.

"We gotta go! We gotta go! Grab the shit and let's go!" He dives back through the window, and we all follow.

"Wait Ichigo!" Nemu grabs my collar and slips something over my head, onto my neck.

"A bandanna?" She turns and runs after the group. I shrug and dash after them.

We make it too the bus stop, and the bus comes about 20 seconds after. As to say 'we had made it by the skin of our teeth' which I had never understood. A fairly entertaining bus ride later, we got off. There... in all it's glory, was the house. I was surprised it was a house. Bands usually play in establishments, right? Was this just one big house party? I had started hating parties of my friends. I doubted this would be much different.

"Stop your scowling Kurosaki!" Said Renji.

"Yeah, this is your first house show, well, PUNK show, so drink more, smoke more, and fucking enjoy it. The first band starts in a bit." Hichigo leads us up the stairs, and into the house.

The house is packed. There is smoke, cigarette, weed, and other, wafting about through the air. There are tons of people, most in all black, others with spikes, studs, stripes, died hair, Mohawks, crazy eye makeup, and there is even a guy in red feet pajamas. I can actually, honestly say, I've seen it all. I feel pretty damn proud.

To my left a loud guy with curly green and blue hair is shouting 'OI OI! BEER RUN! PUT YOUR NAME ON THE LIST!' and then leaves.

This was like a whole new world, a new group of people, the likes of which I had never known, and my dad would sure as hell have a flock of cows, not just one.

We wait around, drinking, and smoking. Then... a tremendous rumbling noise is made. The floor, the windows, the walls, and drinks were all rattling.

"Hichigo! Is... is that-"

"A GHOST FACE TWO INCHES FROM YOUR OWN FACE!" He shouted. I didn't even have a chance to respond before he grabbed me and Renji, who grabbed Shuuhei and Ikkaku, who grabbed the rest, and we ran through the small packed kitchen, to the basement.

The were more people down there, but we came the fastest, so we were relatively near the front of the very, very, very, small, packed basement.

Hichigo poked my side roughly.

"Ichigo!"

"WHAT?!" I hissed.

"Grab my hands, and don't let go." He grabbed my wrists.

"Wha-" Just then, the noise returned. Louder, and clearer than before. Then I realized... it was the bass. The band! The bass! The show was starting!

The bass goes on for two bars, and then every thing erupted at once. The raw power of the guitars cut through the air, and I could feel every time the drummer hit the bass drum. The crowd was beginning to move. What was going on? I knew this would be different from any band I had seen play. No dancing, or grinding on the dance floor, there was too many people, and not enough room. And, this was hardly the type of music. But what did you do to THIS type?

I was brimming with energy. Like all the electricity from the amps were turned into the sound waves, and were being absorbed. I had to move!

I looked at Hichigo, and he grinned madly. The crowd shoved one more time, I managed to stay up right, and then I felt him yanking me across the room.

_'Don't let go_' He says? I wouldn't let go in **_DEATH_**.

The room around me is a blur, Hichigo is flinging me around in a circle. We are both spinning around like crazy, and I can feel myself bumping into everybody. Slamming into shoulders, giving and receiving elbows to the gut.

The crowd then pushes back around us, and I stumble. Hichigo grabs me around the shoulders, and twists me the opposite way. I am still standing, but now careening the other way, into a Soi Fong in fact. I brace for the contact, and the fall, but it doesn't come. Soi Fong is pushing us to the other side of the room! What is going on? I've never felt anything near this amount of chaos in my entire life.

We are banging around the room, like human pinball. I look up and steady my gaze to find out, other people are doing it too.

There are some, headbanging, some thrashing about, some jumping around, fist in the air, chanting lyrics.

Another guy runs up to us, and separates Hichigo and I. It is me and Soi Fong now, but she lets go. I am now on my own, in chaos, still spinning out of control. I run into someone on the other side, who shoves me back the other way. It is repeated, until I get my grounding, and look around me again. Hichigo is standing on top of something, looking devious.

He shouts something that I cannot understand. And jumps.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" I yell, but am not heard over the music.

He lands on my back, and yells 'CHICKEN FIGHT!!'.

Now, chicken fighting was something I had done. But only drunk in a swimming pool. Now, in this tiny, dangerous basement, was that going to happen? Or some crazy hell spawned version of it? Most certainly the latter.

I see Kenpachi in the corner of my eye. He throws Soi Fong onto his shoulders, and runs into me.

I fall back, and nearly topple over, when I'm hit from the other side.

Okay Ichigo, you can do this. I concentrate, and run towards Kenpachi, with Hichigo's war cry and mine mixing.

I am yanked back and forth, and Hichigo is kicking me (unintentionally I hope) in the stomach. The same is happening to Kenpachi I see. He grins at me, and lets go of Soi Fong's legs and tries to attack me. I let go of Hichigo's legs, and do the same. Both Hichigo and Soi Fong stay up right, and are wrestling each other, while me and Kenpachi are doing the same.

Just then, it grows quiet, aside from the dying screech of the guitar amp. The crowd backs away from me and Kenpachi, and we both topple over, into a gigantic heap on floor.

I pant for a few. That could... quite possible have killed me. That could have been a disaster. I could have hearing damage, a cracked skull, anything.

That could have quite possibly... have been the most fun, exciting, thing... I had EVER done. In my ENTIRE LIFE.

But the music was gone! My energy was still there, but fading! I needed more beer! I needed more action! I needed more music! I was instantly hooked.

Then the guy who had been singing spoke.

"Who won! Clear the way mother fuckers! There's no way in HELL, Hichigo just beat Kenpachi! Lemme SEE!" Above me, the crowd reluctantly parted, and the guy ran over to us.

"CHICKEN FIGHT CHAMPS! YEAH!" He pulled me and Hichigo off the ground.

"Was yer name?" He shoves the mic at me.

"Ichigo!"

"And Hichigo! Now, every one, after me, repeat!" He took a big breath. "ICHIGO AND HICHIGO JUST BEAT KENPACHI'S ASS!"

The yell that followed was confounded. I had never once felt so... ALIVE. I felt as if this was a natural occurrence. A secret society (no not SOUL society), far beyond the reach and comprehension of anything and everything. It's like I had instantly gained however many people were here, as friends. Best friends, comrades. People that understood, regardless of what the fuck I was talking about. I don't know if I could ever get used to it, but I was surely going to die trying. I said the one that came to mind after I grabbed the Mic.

"SOMEONE GET ME A FUCKIN BEER!" There was a moment's delay, and then close to 20 beers were shoved at me. "FUCK YEAH." I grabbed the nearest one and drank it all. It's like this is where I had belonged all my life. I was home. I was at ease. I'm sure it was the alcohol talking, but goddamn. I'm fucking serious.

And just like that, the moment was over. The band started up into another song. And the whole dancing, or whatever it was called, the slamming into people, continued. And I was right there. In the fucking middle of it, hoping, and fucking praying, it would never end.

* * *

**Goddamn, what a good long ass chapter. And no, nothing is an exaggeration. Except, Ghost Face 2 Inches etc. probably wouldn't open. And none of the bands have actually played together. It would be awesome, but... some of them are on tour, or broken up, or whatever. Anyways. Rukia and co show up next chapter, as does some IchiHichi, and Ichi saving Hichi from Shuuhei's perverted grasp. Seriously though? Shuuhei's my fuckin home dawg. We cool like that. He's awesome. I've got NOTHING against him. He's just one of the minor kinda cute filler characters. And I like giving him a bigger role.**

**AND THE DMUG OR DG HMME, Doug Home, whatever you call it isn't at 35th and Lombard! Thats the 'coop'/brainstains. I couldn't remember WHERE THE FUCK IT WAS. It is now closed. :( -sniff-**


	12. Cower: Raping of Precious Ear Meats

**So... Shuuhei was introduced in the most recent chapter of Bleach... and HOLY SHIT. HE'S SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH A CUTE LITTLE KID! ZOMG! I was like... totally unaware of his and Kensei's connection. DUDE... So good. I can't wait for the next one. Kensei... is like... a punk white haired Ichigo, and Shuuhei...Shuuhei is just fuckin hot. I mean, he's got SIXTY-NINE... on his FUCKIN FACE. SERIOUSLY. Shuuhei, fuck the what, fuck the world, or what FTW is actually, For the Win. I always thought it was Fuck the What, but I guess not. Anyways, I own nothing, not even my dreamed-of Kisuke portable gigai.**

**And... uh... No Rukia or anyone else in this chapter. I forgot.**

* * *

The power chords went on, and the great thrash speed punk hybrid continued it's musical assault on everything I ever knew. I was drinking and party-hardy-ing in the ruins of what used to be my previous mind set, that was instantaneously shattered into millions of fragments.

To my disappointment, the lead singer/guitarist said 'Alright guys, last song. Then it's COWER!!" He let out a deep guttural scream of 'Cower', while convulsing his hands and fingers in the air, with an outstretched arm.

The song started, and I was completely unaware of my body, bashing into the others around me. I had felt a few painful blows in the beginning, but the pain had passed, and I now desired the contact. The force, and energy, and the fierce, but friendly welcomed brutality, I was growing to need. I needed it, and it was the only thing keeping me upright, not flat on my back, room spinning, rip roaring drunk off my ass.

The song ended, and I became painfully aware of the heat, and the need to attempt to understand what had just happened.

The dim lights and dull shouting of people did not help me any. My mind was swimming. I couldn't see anyone I knew. I stumbled to the stairs, and quickly exited the building, to catch my breath outside.

The cool night air helped to make my mind stop running in circles. My vision cleared, and I looked around. I was in the side yard, behind the fence, unseeable by the street.

Where was everybody?

-_VRRRRRR! VRRRRRR!-_

"Hullo?!" I picked up, not bothering to see who it was.

"_Hey Ichigo! Wassup dude! It's Keigo!_"

"Oh.. Uh hey. What's up?"

"_Sounds like your having a good time at that party, huh?_"

I paused. How did he know about it?

"_How's the action? We might stop by later, so-_"

"ICHIGO!" A voice yelled. I turned to see Hichigo, around the fence waving like a lunatic.

"Yeah, cool, I gotta go. Later." I hung up and bound through the fence.

Hichigo was trying not to fall over, standing on the cement ledge, with Shuuhei wrapped around his legs. Seeing me, he shoved off Shuuhei ( **T.T** **Y'know, I might just have to make them have a three way. I hate how mean I'm being to Shuuhei.. WAAH!.**), and ran for me.

"Oh holy hell, save me!" He repeated the 'fling Ichigo around like a rag doll' I had learned in the basement, so I, being prepared, grabbed him and swung him around as well.

"When did you leave?"

"Too fuckin' soon. Hisagi's been all over me like sunblock on a pasty white nerd in the summer. What the hell..." We both laugh and stop spinning.

"So. How'd you like it?"

"Like it?" Where was I to start? "That doesn't begin to cover it."

He smiles and jabs me in the ribs. "No shit. Do I get a 'thank you Hichi-kun for saving my pathetic life from a meaningless existence of brainwashed idiocy?'"

I laugh, and we swing each other around once again, but this time, are interrupted by a large beat up van, hitting Hichigo in the back, pinning him under me against the car.

I look down at him, and he looks up at me.

"... Hi." He says breathlessly, grinning.

"... Hi." I echo. "Is this part of some inane plan to make Shuuhei insanely jealous?"

He bites his lip, teasingly, "Maybe...", then slips his fingers through the belt loops of Mayuri's tight black pants. On me. "But I think I'm a lil' too drunk to think up anything that conniving."

I lean closer. "Really? Too drunk?"

"Oh yes... too, too, too blitzed." I see a flash of pink tongue with the L, and then it's gone.

"Hammered?" I lean in.

"Fucking Faded." He leans in.

"Trashed?" I lean in.

"Ridiculously Wasted." He leans in.

"Smashed?" I lean in.

"So fucking GONE... to the point of no return." He leans in.

"Good." I close the less than an inch between us, and kiss him.

His fingers leave the loops, to lightly pull the fabric away from my skin. Light touches slowly head lower. Tongue is added to the kissing, while fingers become entangled in curls.

A few doublers on the drum are heard, and he pulls away. He pulls back the waistband, and then snaps the pants and boxers back and smiles crookedly.

"So. I guess the curtains DO match the carpet..." And he walks away.

What an ASSHOLE!

I look back at the group on the ledge. Everyone besides Soi Fong and Shuuhei turn to look another way. Soi Fong laughs, while if looks could kill, I would be a burnt piece of charcoal on the ground, by the glower on Shuuhei's face. I would probably be hit by a million daggers, burst into flame, and melt into burning flesh, and liquefy, and be a small pile of ash, which he would then spit upon.

Maybe, just MAYBE, I should avoid being along with that guy tonight... I follow the flood of people going back into the basement.

Hichigo grabs me and drags me into the front part of the basement. I can see the band clearly now. He turns around and wraps my arms around his shoulders like some kind of shawl or scarf, and holds them there. I rest my head on his shoulder, and wait for the band to play.

"This... is the absolute mayhem... that is..." The guy with the mic, with long messy, shaggy, curly dark brown hair, holds it out to the crowd.

"**_COOOOOOOOOWWWEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!_**" The noise is deafening. After the whole basement screams, the music starts.

It starts slow. A low roar of a single note. Then the cymbals... then the guitar gets louder. And louder, until it is drowned out by the guy in front's guttural clamor, that can only be described as one of the most evil, terrifying, unholy, satanic, gruesome, ear-meat-raping, half growl, half brutal, animalistic, screaming war cry I have EVER heard.

I do believe... somewhere... somehow, God, Jesus, and that one 'Holy Ghost' thing, have just been _massacred_. Put through a meat grinder, and force fed to the Virgin Mary, or electrocuted via blood, so they were fried alive, strangled and then beaten into a pulp and raped, eyes torn out and guts exploded, while maggots infest their flesh, or some other strange, epic, blasphemously dystopia-inducing death my mind cannot comprehend.

Holy FUCKING SHIT. They are unbelievably, the best band in the entire world. If they could have, my ears and mind would have spontaneously orgasm-ed, and imploded upon themselves. Cower was... indescribable.

* * *

**Cower... seriously... is that good. The best drone-ish thrash-ish whatever the fuck they are, fucking band to ever fucking exist. So gooooooooooooood. I love them. So much. Aside from Rudimentary Peni... I... like Nick Blinko a little_ tooooooo_ much... Anyways... yeah, I made this chapter a bit too i dunno... inconclusive, so just wait for the next one.**


	13. O HELLZ NO BIOOOOOOTCH!

**So... I was thinking about having a GrimmUlqui half of this... like the teachers... but then I was like...nah, maybe that's really dumb. Cuz I've got 2 of those I'm writing (kinda)... but I dunno. MEEEEEEH, I'm too damn lazy. O well. DUDE! COWER'S HAVING A FREE FUCKIN SHOW TONIGHT! Except... it's by my old school... five miles away... AUUUUGH. I mean, COWER, I mean, I shouldn't even be THINKING, but... I dunno. MEEEEH.**

_" And it's true that we're teenage fools,  
trading five days a week to work and school.  
Just to sneak around on weekends watching for the cops, to waltz in abandoned parking lots, and call these cracks in the system a revolution.  
But to the Vanguard Party that's criticizing: what have you been up to the Soviet Union?  
when you're not starving, life is just the mechanics of eating._

talking to you is raw eternity, but what isn't these days?  
and if our only gift is this dark black void, well to me that's okay.  
Becauseour nihilism is the terrorist wing of youthful apathy:  
burn everything down just to drink in the ruins of what used to be an American city.

So if it's all the same, then I'll pass out tonight still hating punk rock,  
but in love with you and the kitchen floor that you let me sleep on.

There's whiskey in my bottle!  
and you know there's enough for you.  
I'll join you in the graveyard you're digging if there's room enough for two.  
where there's no risk of death, life is just the mechanics of breath.

tomorrow I'll wake up in a ditch with every friend that ever meant anything on the opposite side of the country.  
but i still wouldn't trade anything for the nights when the rain promised us at 2 AM in some burnout industrial shell of a town that will never be dry again. and I'll keep walking, and running, and drinking towards a day that i can see suicide as a tragedy."

**J****OHNNY HOBO AND THE FREIGHT TRAINS**! FUCK YEAH! "**NO TRESSPASING! WALTZ**"

Their lyrics are sooooo much better than their moo-sick, but I love em. good old folk/punk/anti-folk. NOT ANY OF THAT 'AGAINST ME!' SHIT!

* * *

The alcohol was hitting me so hard I was almost at my 'blackout' point. But everything in the world was perfect. Cower was playing... up next was PRF, one of the best fucking bands ever as well... One of the best night, music wise, I do believe.

Music un-wise, Ichigo's hands were running up and down my front.

I blinked. I had just come up with an extremely awesome, drunken plan. Normally my drunken plans were very stupid, as were everyone else's. But this one was better than stupid. This was a good fucking plan! Oh, I couldn't wait. I... was going to make Shuuhei and Ichigo... FIGHT. Over ME.

And why not? Both cute guys, both were definitely trying to get ALLLLL up in that... Why not let them both, and fight in the process? This was best drunken plan to get two people in bed with me since that one time when we turned the game of 'I Never' into 'I Would'...

This decided it. I was a fuckin genius. Hands down.

Less than 20 minutes later, I was outside, having successfully ditched Ichigo, snorting Hyrdrocodone with Shuuhei, behind the garage.

PRF was playing next. I would so have them fighting before that. I knew Ichigo would have asked where I was, and Soi Fong, in on my little plan, would tell him we were behind here. He would probably come, either too drunk and fretting not to, or hide with the fact he had to take a piss, or wanted some.

The painkillers were gone in to time, which left me and Shuuhei, unattended, unseen by all. I giggled as he bit my neck, my hand running up and down his thigh. He hands were under my shirt, tickling my spine, leaving light scratches.

He pulled me into his lap when a low "YO." Was heard.

He looked up and growled audibly.

They were such _tools_...

Ichigo stood there, hands in his pockets, scowling at Shuuhei. He stood up to face Ichigo.

"What the fuck you doing here?" He said, not really a question.

"Could ask you the same thing." Ichigo countered, and took a step forward.

I smiled slyly.

Shuuhei shoved Ichigo back into the fence, when a loud squeal was heard.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!" We all looked to the front, where there was a short black haired girl in a short sun dress.

I walked over to Ichigo, wriggled under his arm, so it was now around me, and hung my fingers in his belt loops once again.

"Who's _that cunt_, Ichigo?" I asked.

"Who the fuck are you? FAG!" I twitched.

Both Ichigo and Shuuhei stepped forward.

"FUCK OFF, BITCH." Said Shuuhei.

"What the fuck are you doing here Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking shocked.

Then another group of people, looking awfully familiar slipped through the fence.

"What are you guys doing here?!" He repeated.

I recognized them. I walked over to the one with straight brown hair.

"Hey fucker. Remember me?" He looked down at me and stared. "It's a 'no frat boy' zone fucker." (**A/n: I was gonna make it 'no clothes over 10 bucks', but some states have Tax. And I wasn't sure. Then before that I was gonna make it 'zumies' 'pac-sun' or 'no clothes from the mall' but it didn't make much sense.**)

"YOU!" He shoved me.

"ME." I swung my arm back, and punched him full on in the stomach. He keeled over, and Soi Fong ran over to us.

"OOH! You gonna SCRAP?! FUCK YEAH!" She cheered, cracking her knuckles. "Dibs on the blonde highlights one over there!"

I turned back to Ichigo and 'Rukia'. More like 'Root-kia' with that damn died hair.

"What? You infected with the Fag Virus now?" She sneered.

Ichigo said nothing besides the 'Leave now.' he had said before.

I laugh, and she turns around.

"What the fuck, fairy boy! You all over MY BOYFRIEND, HELL NO." She stomped up to me and smacked me.

And that was it. The whole place was paying attention to us now. Oh the drama.

"You're boyfriend? Bitch be trippin' BAWLS." I laugh. Nemu runs over and grabs her arms and drags her down the driveway into the street.

"Don't you fucking ever, EVER, hit one in the tribe!" Mayuri yells and then laughs, as Nemu throws her down. She lands on her ass and wails.

She walks back up to Mayuri's side, as Kenpachi towers over the rest.

"Take your trash and leave!" Someone shouts from the porch, and they throw an empty bottle at their feet. They say nothing in response, but high-tail it out of there.

After they leave, both Shuuhei and Ichigo walk over to me.

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry about that..."

They both stand there looking stupid for a moment.

"She really your girlfriend?" Shuuhei asks.

"Hell to the no. She just thinks she is sometimes. Fuck. I really hate her."

"She's a fuckin idiot." He points out, as if he did not know this

"I know." He rubs the back of his neck. "Okay, so this is getting a bit ridiculous. You, and Me? We're either gonna fight, or not. Let's not beat around the bush."

"OR!" I interject. "You two can get a long for the rest of the night, BOTH being my boy toys, and we can decide this later, after the show! Mutually beneficent!" Shuuhei considers this, and Ichigo looked at me like I was a centipede with 98 missing legs.

"Sounds alright to me." Shuuhei says. We look back at Ichigo, and I grab his hand.

"C'mon Ichi..." I wave his arm around back and forth.

"Well... You mean like... a three way? A menage a trois?"

"That will be decided later." I smirk.

But the response is never gotten, as the flashing lights appear in front the house, with a warning flip of the siren.

"OH FUCK! THE 5-0!" Shuuhei yells.

Various cries of '5-0' and 'pigs' are shouted, and various cries of 'shit!' and various other expletives fill the air. A brief moment of piece, then every one RUNS.

* * *

**Dude.. "Fuck tha' po-lease commin' straight out the underground" Fo sho. Too many good shows have cops show up. And your just like 'fuck! 5-0' and dash. Then the place gets shut down, or you go back later when they're gone... but it fucking SUCKS ASS. Cuz your drunk as fuck, and you have to get away from the fuckin COPS. It's not that hard, its just hella annoying. HELLA.**

**Like the awesome NY squatta punk bands of the Crack Rock Steady 7 say: KILL COPS!**

**Dude... fuckin Crack Rock Steady 7...? SO GOOD. FUCKIN EPPPPPIIIIIIIIC! Though LoC's new split with Citizen Fish or whatever really kinda blows. It's either CF, or F-Minus. Dunno, don't care, it sux.**

**And uh... I APOLOGIZE, that there is this much music involved with this story, it's best not to say anything, cuz I end up sounding like an asshole. Which I am, especially when it comes to music, and I don't deny it at all, but... I rather not get into it. It's a waste of time.**


	14. I Lied When I Said I Liked Your Zine

**YAY! I got some encouragement for their threesome! Yay ménage a trois! FUCK YEAH! And uh... If you like Devo (SUCH A GOOD BAND!) Check out Operation S. They's French. They is cewl. But if you like 9 Shocks Terror, I love you.**

_"Our little army_

_We were commandos_

_Gorillas with decoder rings_

_We felt some opposition_

_From some villains_

_Who were wishing'_

_They could be cadets and kings._

_All systems go!_

_Soon the world will know_

_The fury of attack_

_Feel the wrath of_

_The Super Rad!"_

**AQUABATS! WHOO!**

* * *

Only part of our group manages to stay together, with a few others.

Me, Ichigo, Shuuhei, Soi Fong, and then we meet up with Kenpachi and Urahara a few blocks away.

"Holy SHIT DUDE!" Kenpachi runs over to us. "I bet ANYTHING it was those fuckin kids you beat up!"

"Don't blame it on ME!" I say. "They weren't MY FRIENDS!"

Ichigo elbows me. "I was trying to get them to LEAVE, you had to go START SHIT!"

"You looked pretty fuckin whipped if you ask me. With that one crazy ass chick in the dress? What the fuck were you thinking?" Shuuhei scoffs, and Soi Fong nods in the background.

"I dunno how they showed up! I sure as HELL didn't invite them!" He glares.

"The cops are already around here. Stop shouting." Urahara says.

"Seriously. Let's just wait, and then call everybody." I point to the distance. "There should be a park up there."

"Yeah right, no one's going to the park, and especially not the cops. I say we ditch this place. Who's house is free?" Urahara asks.

Me and Ichigo both raise our hands.

"Your house is empty?" Kenpachi's eyebrows shoot up.

"Yeah. Dad's away on a business trip. My sisters are at their friends house." He responds.

"Where is it?" Urahara grunts.

"On the 84 line. If we can get there, we can there to my house."

"Is there a store nearby? Where we can get booze?" Soi Fong turns to Urahara. "I've only got about 4 dollars left, but that should get us SOMETHING."

He nods. "Lead the way."

"But... Where the fuck are we right now?" He asks.

"... Look, let's just take the bus BACK to school, and then catch the 84 there. That will be simple. Right?" I suggest.

"Just us?" Soi Fong looks at me.

"RIGHT! We have to get everybody." I say. Not EVERYBODY... just our group for fuck sake. "Can we crash there?"

"No shit. It's huge. We could have about 4 shows there at once." He replies.

o really are rich? I ask, not getting a response.

I take out my phone, and go down the list alphabetically.

The number rings once and he picks up. "Caught." Is said quietly, and the then line goes dead.

"Kensei's no go..."

I call the next.

"HICHI-KUN! Where ARE you?!"

"Nemu? Is Mayuri with you too?"

"Of COURSE... but where are you?"

"Meet us at school. Is Renji there?"

"NO! HE WAS WITH KENSEI! THEY GOT CAUGHT!"

"Renji too? FUCK! Anyways, seriously. Meet up at the 84 stop at school. Bye."

"Later."

I hang up and face the group.

"Both Renji and Kensei are both caught."

"Incredible, because we didn't hear Nemu say it on the phone, OR your reaction. I have to get out of here. Fast. You guys are all minors. You guys can get away with murder. Not me. Let's go." Urahara turns on his heel and stalks down the street, to the nearest bus.

We all follow.

I really hope neither of them had anything on them. God fuckin' damn it.

The wait and the bus ride were silent. We slipped off the bus and crossed the street to Mayuri and Nemu.

"So... What now?" Soi Fong asks.

"I assume they would call us if they got out..." Kenpachi fiddles with his jacket pocket. None of us really know what do to.

To some random passerby, we would look like a questionable group of young hoodlums waiting for the bus.

"Well, I dunno. I still got a bit of High Life in my closet... So I think I'm gonna go home and have fun with that?" Kenpachi took a few steps back. "So... later I guess...?"

We wave and he goes off.

"So... Um...We'll, Me... and uh... Nemu..." Mayuri looks around, falling short for words.

"Are gonna go fuck?" I offered.

Urahara coughs, and Mayuri stares at me. "It's not like that's the ONLY THING we DO!"

"Unlike some people..." Nemu adds.

" OOH! SNAP!" Laughs Soi Fong.

**THIRD PERSON! WHOOT! And SHUUHEI! (HEART!):**

"Touché Nemu, Touché." Hichigo says.

"So... um... that leaves... us four? Five?" Ichigo looked questioningly at Urahara. "Four?"

"Well... If you guys are gonna go have your ecstasy fun, yeah, I'm going... but if you do something else, well it depends."

... "Ecstasy fun?" '_What the hell did that mean_?' Ichigo thought.

He gives Hichigo and I a look. "He obviously doesn't know you very well."

"Would you buy us more alcohol? Like... Before you go?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Fine. What do you want?"

We all dug in our pockets. Ichigo had a ten, I had four 50, Soi Fong had 4, and Hichigo had 30 cents.

"Some one was holding out..." Hichigo said slyly.

"No one asked..." was the reply.

"Well... Me and Shuuhei can't get much. Can we pay you back?" His 'with sexual favors' went unsaid.

Ichigo nodded and handed the tall blond man the ten.

"12 pack P.B.R?"

"AND! A Sparks fer me!" Hichigo squealed.

"God, I don't know how you can STAND those! Their disgusting!" I made a face.

"They're not THAT bad... Well..." Ichigo paused, thinking. "Not _THAT_ bad, but they are pretty fuckin foamy. And it's like really old stale Tang..."

"Well I like them..." He folded his arms across his chest, only partly because of the cold.

"Back in a sec then..." Urahara left, walking across the street in a gap of traffic.

And they waited.

"Shouldn't have done it so close to a school..." Hichigo muttered. "Sketch."

"Sketch as hell." I agreed.

"It's after hours though." Ichigo said. They nodded, and continued standing in silence.

A few moments passed.

"Call the bus?" Hichigo turned to me.

"...Yeah." I took out my phone and dialed. I pressed a few more buttons, then hung up. "Fuck. 19 minutes. Goddamn it. They always come so far apart this late..."

The smaller pale boy shivered as a gust of wind blew threw the parking lot.

"Shoulda worn somethin' warmer." I teased, pulling on my leather jacket.

He took out a cigarette and lit it. "My cig will keep me warm!"

"How punx!" Soi Fong snorted.

"Good luck with that." I laughed, and zipped up my jacket.

Ichigo was unsure if their supposed 'Battle for Hichigo' was still on, or if it had been called off completely with their 'mutually beneficial' thing, but was still game. He stepped closer to the other boy, and slipped his arm around him.

"See! Ichi knows how to treat a lady!" He stuck out his tongue at me.

"What lady? All I see is a slut and a rich kid." I kicked at the bus stop sign. Sure, Ichigo, try to weasel your way in, it's not like we haven't known each other forever, and one drunken night together is gonna change everything. I still have a better shot with him than you.

"C'mon, I'm not-" Ichigo was interrupted by ice cold fingers sliding up his back. "AUGH! JESUS!" The hands were smacked away as he stepped back, and Hichigo pouted. "Fucking COLD! TOO cold."

Urahara could be scene, plastic bags in hand, down the street.

Hichigo squealed again.

"YUUUUUUHS!" I did a bit of moshy-bashin'-thrash hand shaking, and Hichigo joined me. SO THERE, ICHIGO!

He walked the rest of the way to us, and handed the white bags of godliness over to us.

Loneliness is cleanliness, and cleanliness is godliness, and godliness is emptiness, and god is empty, just like ME! I don't like that song that much... I've really got to stop this mindless song association.

We put them in Ichigo's bag, and wave to Urahara.

"See ya dude!"

"I'm gonna be at Colin's B-day thing, but I'll be in Washington until then."

"Washington sucks!" Soi Fong shouts. As if he didn't know.

"I know! You think I wanna go there?" He turns and waves again.

"So." I say.

"So..." Ichigo repeats.

"Where is your place?" I ask. As fun as it is to wake up with NO idea where you are, I rather know I was told, THEN forgot.

"Over there. West Hills... Kinda." He shrugs.

"WEST HILLS?!" Me and Hichigo gape.

"...Only Kinda..."

"It's either your in the West Hills, or your not. It's a black and white issue!" Hichigo points out. Black and white issue indeed. I had only known ONE other person from the West Hills. My cousin. Serena. She was a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH.

"Well, then I guess I'm from the West Hills!" He threw up his hands. "It's not like I like it there!"

"But... They'll call the cops on us if we're even SEEN!" Hichigo protests.

"I've never had the cops called on me." He says flatly.

"But... You don't really look like us. I mean, the only reason they would wear all black in on Halloween, or their rich Grandfather died, adding to their enormous sum of money, and they have to put on a good show!"

"..." He says nothing. "Then don't come."

"I'll go, I mean, I just can't promise I won't want to break windows and play pranks on them!" Hichigo says.

"Oh, like the thing with the garage door?" That was such a funny thing. RIGHT on her CAR, too!

"I've broken windows. It's not a big deal. If you guys want MISCHEIF, we can go pool hopping. Or something. I dunno. I've got a bit of spray paint left." Hichigo and I look at him dumbfounded.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for!?" Soi Fong cried.

"The bus." Both me and Ichigo say.

She pouts, and sits on the curb. "Cynics..." She mutters.

* * *

**Gar. BORED! I need to get DRUNK! FUCK! FUCK! SHIT AND OTHER SUCH EXPLITIVES! POR QUE!? Oh well. I'll probably write another 'no fun' chapter... Dude... like I had to go back and edit. I had totally forgotten Soi Fong... hehehe i is brilliant  
**


	15. Cool Breezes Daring Escape From Hogtown

**We're sooooooooo meant to be. I mean, who the fuck else is gonna help my organize my crayons? Fer seriously now. I mean, he also painted my left hand's nails fer me. How sweet is he? Awwwwwwwwwwwww he's blushing. Haha he hates me for writing this.**

**Oh, no he doesn't hate me. Oooooooooooh he's getting annoyed! K. anyways. YEAH!**

**I'm (-cough- WE'RE-cough-) missing a party-show for you guys. So you better appreciate this!**

**Okay, so really, we don't have any money to get drunk and go. Soooooooo we bought drugs and alkie and went here. WHOOOOOOO! -cheers- okay. I ONE NOTHING!! A-listening to Leftovah Crizzack (Leftover Crack) and Choking Victim at me dad's, annoyin' the neighbors. Well, only the kinda mean goth-lady. She thinks I pester her cat. I DON'T! I just wanna PET IT! And it HATES ME! All I do is gasp and go "hiya kittie!" and it scurries away! Is that my fault? Am I pestering it? All I want is to pet the kittie... and give it catnip! And squishy mice toys! And fancy kittie food like chicken liver! Okay, so I can't do any of that besides pet it... but seriously. What the hell.**

**Chapter title by Palatka, a STRICTLY MELODIC POWER-VIOLENCE BAND!  
**

* * *

We sit through the long bus ride, infuriating the only other person riding the bus besides the driver. He looks over at us in over-dramatic annoyance a few times, before finally getting off.

"Uh-oh guys... We've entered the land of no return!" Jokes Soi Fong.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and Shuuhei elbows him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" He sputters.

"Kinda West Hills my ASS!" He replies.

This is past where any of us ever dare to venture.

"Just come off it already..." He says, sighing.

It's not our fault we've never been rich, but it's not his fault he is either. You can't choose your parents. That's for damn sure. But if you could... I not sure how it would turn out. You would probably be completely different, and you still would rather someone else I suppose. I used to think about it a lot when I was younger. Back when I was living with my mom, not my uncle like now.

I absently look out the window. All those big houses, all those gaudy fences, all the fancy lights on them. All the perfectly trimmed bushes. It makes me kind of sick. Sick of them, and sick of me. A self loathing, and a hatred of them. Such is the class rivalry. Where the needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many. Ah capitalism. And dear West Hills, where those who and perfect tools reside. Would I give up my individuality for money? For a house? For a car? For a stereo that works? An MP3 player? Air conditioning and a heater? Everyone has a price. What's mine?

"Hey." I feel a nudge in my side, and look over. Soi Fong is looking at me.

"What?"

"You look like you lost a best friend."

"Nah, I'm over that. I stopped missing him over a year ago." I joke, completely seriously. I realize the depressed drunk in me has awakened. I sigh.

She nods and says quietly. "Some times I still wish he was here. But he would be just as miserable."

"Yeah... I really wondered if I should have followed him sometimes..."

"And ditch me? And everyone else? Kaien checked out too early. Live Fast Die Young only applies between a certain age. Not 14, almost 15. It's 21 to 30."

"He said that, but he lied." I said solemnly.

"Part of that wasn't him."

"It was all him." I bang my head on the window. "GAAAAAH. Go away Soi Fong! I was already depressed enough!"

"Why'ya depressed?" Ichigo looks over.

"It's this damn neighborhood!" Shuuhei smirks, but I'm a little too depressed and annoyed to think I'm funny.

"Damn neighborhood indeed." Shuuhei says laughing, but Ichigo looks like he actually cares. Fucker.

You OCCASIONALLY have to have more than good looks for me. I'm not PROMISCUOUS... but I'm closer to that than to virginal. I walk over to Ichigo, pull Shuuhei up and shove him at Soi Fong, and take his place.

"Ichigooooo..." I lean on his shoulder.

He nudges me. "Why were you depressed?"

"Cuz I wasn't next to youuuuuu!" I laugh. Ah, the mood swings of a flirty drunk.

"Really?" He sounds sarcastic.

"No. But that's all your gonna get." I scoot closer. He rolls his eyes and puts his arm around me. "And no amount of romantic bullshit is going to change that!"

"Romantic bullshit?"

"Yeah! Like roses! And midnight picnics on the roof looking at the sky! And violin guys!" Though, really... I just get all weak-kneed at that stuff. Stupid romantic bullshit!

The bus goes a few more stops, and then Ichigo finally reaches up and pulls the yellow wire down.

_BING!_

"Dude, this ride was ridiculously long. Seriously." Shuuhei stands up and stretches.

"Well, we still got a couple blocks to walk..."

"Seriously!? AUGH." Soi Fong complains.

We've been on this damn bus for who knows how long, and now we get to walk in this stupid rich neighborhood, in the fuckin' freezing cold. AWESOME. Not.

* * *

**Holy SHIT. 12:16 am... 81 FUCKING DEGREES! That IT!**

**Too hot to write. Me and andy-mandy-brandy are gonna... go do stuff... cough. Sorry it's so short. I just hate hot weather. I can't stand it. So. 12 17 am. We're gonna take a shower, try not to awake the dad. Or the mean neighbor goth lady, or that guy with the poofy hair who looks like the dude from 'the cure'. I don't listen to the Cure. They're overrated. TO ME. GAAAAAWD it so fucking hot. That's it. I'm done.**

**Off. To do "stuff". Let-eth your imaginations a-wander.**


	16. My Bad

Got Drunk. Grounded. Failing at school, grounded indefinately.

Sorry. My Bad. I say that alot... but i mean it.

I care so much more about my stories than fuckin school work.

See Ya when I see ya.

Skewl gets out the 20th o June... so that will be the latest stuff will be up by. At least I can write. I just can't go on the comp. with internet.

:(


	17. PicturezxXxKORE

I'M SO STUCK FOR INSPIRATION. I'M SORRY!

It sucks. I can't write at all. Noffin'. Not even my finals. Sucks.

So, here's some art, maybe you can appreciate it instead of the story. I dunno. I'm just really stuck.

In other news: I just made THE BEST THING EVER. Vanilla ice cream... and PEACHES. in a blender on 'liquefy'. Okay, WHATEVER if it was Andrew's idea to put the peaches in. Seriously. What a glory hog. IT'S SO GOOD!

* * *

**HICHIGO:**

http(colon and two foreward slashes)i126.photobucket(dot)com/albums/p111/DirtyRottenCasualty/Hichi1(dot)jpg

http(colon and two foreward slashes)i126.photobucket(dot)com/albums/p111/DirtyRottenCasualty/hichi2(dot)jpg

* * *

**Great Escape:**

http(colon and two foreward slashes)i126.photobucket(dot)com/albums/p111/DirtyRottenCasualty/gr8(dot)jpg

**Hichigo's picture in art class (by me!)**

http(colon and two foreward slashes)i126.photobucket(dot)com/albums/p111/DirtyRottenCasualty/shakeafist(dot)jpg

* * *

**Random Cuteness:**

http(colon and two foreward slashes)i126.photobucket(dot)com/albums/p111/DirtyRottenCasualty/berry(dot)jpg

* * *

Previous Art:

http(colon and two foreward slashes)i126.photobucket(dot)com/albums/p111/DirtyRottenCasualty/ichihichi(dot)jpg

http(colon and two foreward slashes)i126.photobucket(dot)com/albums/p111/DirtyRottenCasualty/hichiichi(dot)jpg


	18. Touch Of Evil

**Y'know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna say 'FUCK THAT' to the ichiXshuuheiXhichi thing. K? Cuz it's just WAY TO FUCKING AWKWARD with Soi Fong there. Okay, you might get mad at my semi-cop out and rediculous hi-jink, but WHATEVER! My story! Don't like it, don't read it. :p**

* * *

"God DAMN IT." I say. There are new cars, green lawns, and big driveways as far as the eye can see. Which isn't far because the houses are so goddamn big. "Do they ALL have no trespassing signs?"

"Most of them." He looks back at me and smiles. I run and catch up with him, and he puts his arm around me again. "Why? Don't wanna break the law?"

"It's not a LAW, just a sign. And it's DUMB, and be- HOLY SHIT! LOOK AT THAT FOUNTAIN!" I point across the street.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Soi Fong screeches. "It's a fuckin crazy angel! Any one got a Sharpie?"

"...Oh! I see where your going with this!" Shuuhei dives for his pockets. "Fat one or regular?" She takes both and takes off running. We all follow.

"Fuck this fence!" She says, and nimbly jumps over it. We all have to climb up the chain link part.

There are no lights on in the house, but Soi Fong is being noisy enough with the water we have to be careful.

"OH! Dude! Make it's eyes bleeding!" Shuuhei cheers from below her in the pool.

"Hell yeah dude! 666, inverted cross, or upside-down pentagram?"

"ALL THREE!" I yell. "Cross IN the pentagram, with 666 above!"

"Brilliant." She scribbles away.

"Put more stitches on!" Shuuhei says.

"Here, gimmie one. I got a good idea." Ichigo leaves me to climb into the fountain. "Oh, this shit's cold!" He grabs the other pen and starts drawing.

We all cheer when he steps back.

"Awesome!" There was now a gigantic bleeding hole/cut starting from her heart, to her lower abdomen on the statue. 80 real looking in black and white, 1000 bad ass.

"Who knew you had it in you King."

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me Chief." He whispers in my ear.

* * *

**HELLA FUCKING SHORT. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? Live with it. It's an update. More later. Aka. SOON! I fucking swear on my non sxe-ness. K? OKAY? I PROMISE.** **I went with Mo Honey, Mo Bees, as a title, after the Bustling Townships song, a local fucking awesome PDX band. they rool. ANYWAYS. I think it could be ending soon. Not soon soon, just... y'know... whatever. I don't know for sure.**


	19. Desperate But Not Serious

**I told ya'll bout the Shuuhei/Akon doujinshi thingie i found right? O well.**

**LE GASP! AN UPDATE! Yeah, just kidding, i'm NOT actually leaving Shuuhei out of it. I decided against it.**

* * *

"Then tell me." He says simply.

"I think..." I start.

"Think what?"

"I think I might like you."

"...Really?"

"Why, is that weird?" He shrugs in response.

"How much do you like me?" Fingers running down.

"A lot." Fingers slip under shirt.

"A lot?"

"A whole lot." Breath on my neck.

"Where's your place?"

"Few blocks."

"Still got the alcohol?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

**SHUUHEI MY DARLING**:

_-Blare of technopunk static-_

"Hullo?"

"_Dude! Shuuhei! We got caught running around a corner! It was like BLAM! Lights in the face an' everything!_"

"Soi Fong! It's Renji."

"Put it on speaker foo'!" I oblige.

"_I didn't have anything, but Kensei had a dimebag._"

"EEEEEEEEEEEW!"

"That's dumb. So what, did they take it?"

"_Yeah. At least he didn't have Thunderpunch. He would of CRIED if he had to break it._"

"Aw, I love Thunderpunch. It's almost the best steamroller in the world."

I nod in agreement.

"Where is Kensei now?"

"_He split for home._"

"Damn... Wait."

"What?"

"...Where's ...Son of a BITCH!"

"_What?_"

"What?"

"They're gone. They left. They fucking DITCHED US." Oh, I was beyond pissed.

"...Oh. Oh! Oh fuck." Yeah, now ya notice. Slut and rich boy are gone.

"_Who ditched you?_"

"Slut and rich boy."

"..._huh?_"

"Ichigo and Hichi-kun. He's just upset cuz he thought he was gonna get laid."

"Am NOT!"

"_Oh, way to be convincing there Hisagi._"

"Shut up."

"_Well, I sense a negative turn coming on, so, I'm gonna uh, go. I'll see ya guys._"

-_click_-

God fucking DAMN it. Slut and rich boy leave us in the middle of the fucking West Hills to fend for ourselves. Fine. FINE.

"Shuuhei relax." Thank you. THANK YOU Soi Fong.

"Really. Relax." Uh-huh. Well. I don't see that happening.

"..."

"Chill out Shuuhei."

"..."

"Shuuhei?"

"..."

"Stay with me here..."

**SOI FONG!:**

" WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Shuuhei calm down." Classic. Fucking classic Shuuhei. A few moments and the the shit hits the fan.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE THEY THINKING?!"

"Shuuuuuuuuuuehei..."

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Shuuhei."

"GOD DAMN IT MAN!"

"Are you done?" It would not belong before he stopped shouting down the street now, the 'god damn man' was usually last in line of things to shout.

"NO!"

"You sure?"

"... Seriously. What were they thinking?" There we go.

"I don't know."

"What the fuck?!"

"It's not the end of the world."

"It's pretty fuckin CLOSE!"

"Not getting laid for another night, contrary to your belief, will _not_ kill you."

"Yes it fucking WILL!" Ah, the mentality of teenage boys. Almost nothing comes close except for nymphos.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"...yeah."

"REALLY?"

"Yes."

"You will keel over and die."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I will become extremely ill and die. Yes."

"...Really."

"Yeah."

"WELL."

"No I won't die from natural causes but I could kill myself. You never know."

"Well."

"Oh, FUCK ME!"

"...what?"

"Ichigo had the beer."

"WHAT?" This did change things.

"Yeah. YEAH! MOTHER FUCKERS!"

"Mother fucking FOOD EATERS!" Damnit! They just HAD to take the beer!

"Shove it up their ASS!"

"No more River's Edge. Please."

"Seriously. FUCK. I can't believe they ditched us and took the beer."

"Yeah. I'm kinda pissed."

"Now what?"

"We find a way out of here."

"..."

"DAMN IT! Busses don't run this late. Early. FUCK!"

"We could always ask someone..."

"Oh, yeah. Just go up and ring the door bell."

"There's always ding dong ditch...?"

"...God fuckin damnit. Let's just ask, and go bitch they asses out. Fuckers."

"Cha."

**HICHIGO:**

"..Is that SERIOUSLY where you live?"

"...yeah?"

"Holy SHIT!" He opens the gate emblazoned with a gold K, and I run up the driveway. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Oh my GOD!"

"WHAT?"

"Do you have a pool? Do you have a butler? A maid? A-"

"... And there's a hot tub on the deck, but beyond that no."

"You've got a HOT TUB?"

"...yeah..?"

"Holy SHIT!" I took off running, with Ichigo trailing behind. I run around the side of the house. I notice the vibrating in my pocket and pick up my phone.

"I thought you said you DIDN'T have a pool! Hello?"

"_Where the FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?_"

"Where the FUCK are you!? You guys HAVE to see his fucking HOUSE! Jesus CHRIST!"

"_We would be THERE if you hadn't DITCHED US!_"

"Sorry, but just get your asses over here, NOW! This is un-fuckin-believable." I look around. "ICHI?" I shout.

"Shut up! I'm right here."

I throw him the phone. "Tell them how to get here, I'm TOTALLY going swimming."

I faintly hear Shuuhei yelling about a pool. Fuck the West Hills and all, don't get me wrong, but this is pretty fucking awesome.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I think I might of finally gotten my writing muse back. I'm sooo fucking stoked. I bet you guys are pretty stoked too. Or maybe you have to go back a chapter and figure out what the fuck is going on since you haven't read it in so long. oh well. I should update sometime before school. UUUUUUGH. I can SO wait for it to start.**


	20. a new hope, an AN

**OKAY!**

**-I REAPPEAR ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET IN A POOF OF SPARKLES AND SMOKE-**

**So...**

**I'm gonna continue writing...**

**AFTER...**

**I re-write, not the whole thing, but a good portion of it where there is NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO storyline.**

**So... Yeah.**

**"The Painful Yet Unvaoidable DeathStar Comparison", (a song by Charles Bronson)**

**A NEW HOPE!**

**-prances away with flashdrive, off to write(or try), with re-newed furvor-**

**Send more paramedics, ( a very good band)**

**-micky.  
**


	21. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I'M NOT DEAD.

I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry!

I'm so sorry! T_T I'll come back and write more!

:C WELL I'M BACK BITCHES. YEEEE BOI. GET SOME.

EXPECT UPDATES.

Kings will be first.

Importance and Perfection next.

More Honey More Bees still needs a total overhaul.

I might just delete the whole thing or just all the chapters. Unknown.

*ANGRYFACE.* Back with a vengence.


End file.
